The Potter Diaries
by supernova8610
Summary: Harry is transported to another time, maybe another dimension! He even joins the Fellowship of the Ring, where he goes on a dangerous journey. This is my first fan fic, so please, be nice! COMPLETE
1. July 31, 1998

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.   
  
Aside from that.... This is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it!   
  
July 31, 1998  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hello, diary! My name is Harry Potter. I am 16 years old, and I go to Hogwarts School of Wtichcraft and Wizardry. IÕm in my 6th year there. ItÕs the best school in all England! Anyway...my two best friends are Ron and Hermione. Ginny, RonÕs younger sister, is also my friend. Another one of my friends is Hagrid. HeÕs the game keeper at Hogwarts.   
  
TodayÕs my birthday. Hagrid gave me some cookies, but they were as hard as rocks, so I gave them to Dudley (heÕs my big fat cousin). He and my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are now in the hospital emergency room, because apparently, the cookies had fossilized egg yolk in them.   
  
Ginny (sheÕs the girl I like) gave me some candy, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie BottÕs Every Flavor Beans. Ron gave me the same thing.  
  
Hermione gave me you. She said that you would help me to express my feelings by writing in you. I think that sheÕs right, seeing as how IÕve had some pretty bad things happen to me in the past. My parents dead, seeing Voldemort come back, witnessing my godfather Sirius falling through the veil, and being posessed by Voldemort.  
  
Looks like the DursleyÕs are back. Until next time!   
  
Please read&review! also.. i need some ideas of what to put in harry's diary, so if you have any... 


	2. August 3, 1998

August 3, 1998  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got my Hogwarts letter today. All I need is a DADA book, and thatÕs it. Oh, and I also got my OWL scores. I got either an O or an E in all of them, except History of Magic and Divination. In both of those subjects I got a P.  
  
Dudley is as vast as ever, except now heÕs allergic to eggs because-well, you know why.   
  
Today Uncle Vernon got a new car. ItÕs really neat, but he says IÕm not allowed near it, because if I do go near it, he said heÕd kill me (not literally0. I donÕt know why he said that, because this morning I went near his car, and I even touched it, but he didnÕt do anything to me. Probably because heÕs afraid IÕll tell the Order. He he.  
  
He and Aunt Petunia are so funny. Not as in ha ha funny, of course, but...yeah.... They donÕt ask me to do anything, because theyÕre afraid IÕll tell the Order that IÕm being mistreated. Which I am in a way, but not in a way that IÕm being physically harmed. They just ignore me, which is actually quite convenient, because I can do what ever I want around the house, and they donÕt object. Anyway....  
  
IÕll be going to RonÕs house in a few days. Which means IÕll see Ginny! Yay! And Hermione will be there. Speaking of Hermione.... I really think she and Ron like eachother. I guess me and Ginny will have to try to get them together.   
  
Until next time! 


	3. August 5, 1998

August 5, 1998  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Dudley just threw a huge tantrum. It all started when the letter came from Smeltings. It said that he was getting overweight, and that he had to lose some (all right, a lot) pounds, otherwise his parents would have to have the DudleyÕs uniform custom made. Aunt Petunia, after reading the letter, took all of DudleyÕs favorite snacks (cake, soda, etc.) out of the refrigerator and threw them in the bin.   
  
After she had done this, Dudley came home from one of his outings, and seeing all his snacks in the bin, threw a fit and proceeded to destroy the kitchen in his temper. Uncle Vernon didnÕt seem to mind, I donÕt know why, though. All he did was to chuckle to himself.  
  
IÕll be going to RonÕs house in 4 days, so that makes me happy.  
  
Until next time! 


	4. August 7, 1998

August 7, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I just got a letter from Ron. He says that his dad and Lupin will be coming to pick me up on the 9th. TheyÕre going to be traveling by floo powder (whoopee). I donÕt really like traveling by floo powder, because it makes me feel all queesy. Anyway...   
  
ItÕs been pretty quiet all today. The main reason being that Dudley isnÕt here, and neither are Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. IÕll tell you why.   
  
Yesterday, Dudley and his friends were hanging out on their regular street corner, doing the stuff they usually do. You know, throwing rocks at passing cars and children, and smoking. Anyway, one of the cars that they threw rocks at was a police car, so the policeman pulled over, and said that if they threw anymore rocks at the car, heÕd be telling their parents. And then he spotted DudleyÕs ciggarette, and apparently, at 16, you are not allowed to smoke, so the policeman took Dudley into his into the police car, and drove him home, and well, you can probably guess what happened next.   
  
To make a long story short, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley are all over at the police station trying to get this all straightened out.   
  
2 more days till I go to RonÕs house.   
  
Until next time! 


	5. August 9, 1998

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.  
  
On with the story!  
  
August 9, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
When Mr. Weasley and Lupin came to pick me up (an hour early, but that didnÕt matter, because I already had all my things packed), I had to answer the door, because Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were to terrifed to even come near the fireplace. I donÕt know why. But anyway...   
  
Mr. Weasley and Lupin dragged my trunk into the fireplace, and while Lupin was talking to me, Mr. Weasley vanished to what I thought was the Burrow. Boy was I wrong. When I finally had the chance to depart from Privet Drive, Lupin told me to go to 12 Grimmauld Place! Of course I went there, and when I appeared in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley gave me a big hug, and told me my trunk and things were already in my room.   
  
I didnÕt see Ron or Ginny around, and I thought that maybe they were upstairs in RonÕs and my room. So I headed up there, and I foundGinny in the room. Then all of the memories of Sirius came back to me when I finally sat down on the bed next to Ginny, and, I donÕt know why, but I started crying.   
  
Ginny, of course held me close and told me not to worry, and that everything was going to be all right. That comforted me, and a couple minutes later, I stopped crying. I looked at Ginny, and I donÕt know what posessed me to do it, but I kissed her! I came to my senses and stopped, but then Ginny sort of came at me, and kissed me!   
  
While we were kissing eachother, who should walk in? Ron and Hermione. Ginny and I broke apart immmediatley, and I looked up at Ron. He had kind of a smirk on his face, and Hermione looked shocked. I asked Ron how long he and Hermione had been there, and he said Òlong enough to know how you and my sister really feel about eachotherÓ. Hermione just rolled her eyes, and said that it was great that Ginny and I had finally gotten together, and then she smacked Ron.   
  
And finally we went to to kitchen to get something to eat.   
  
Until next time! 


	6. August 10, 1998

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JKR does.  
  
August 10, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Well, after my little episode with Ginny yesterday, Ron told MRS. WEASLEY that he saw me and Ginny kissing! The traitor. Well, not really. I was in the same room (the kitchen) when Ron told his mom, and she looked quite shocked, to tell you the truth. Then she kinda smiled, and continued making dinner.   
  
Oh, and Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks were in the room at the same time also. When Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I came into the kitchen, Ron practically yelled out to his mom that he had walked in on me and Ginny kissing.   
  
Ginny blushed, and I just put my face in my hands. Tonks smiled and burst out laughing. Mr. Weasley looked just as shocked as Mrs. Wasley, but then he kinda smiled at me and Ginny. Moody and Lupin smiled, and for some reason they looked proud of me.   
  
Ugh...yesterday was the most embarassing day ever....   
  
Until next time! 


	7. August 25, 1998

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. JKR does.  
  
August 25, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
IÕm sorry I havenÕt writtin in such a long while. IÕve just been so busy helping Ron, Hermione, and Ginny clean this place up. And no, Ginny and I arenÕt a couple. RonÕs kinda disappointed, but I donÕt know why.   
  
Aside from that.... I went to Diagon Alley today with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. First off, we went to Madam MalkinÕs to get some new robes. Ron and I both grew at least and inch over the summer. Hermione grew another 1/2 and inch, and Ginny didnÕt really grow at all. I think the only reason Mrs. Weasley made Ginny get new robes was because Ginny has such a beautiful figure, and her mom didnÕt want all the guys in Hogwarts after her.   
  
Anyway, after we got our new robes, we went to the potions ingredients store. Nothing really exciting, obviously, we just got some more Potions ingredients. Finally we went to Flourish & Blotts to buy our new school books.   
  
While Ginny, Hermione, and I were walking down one of the aisles, looking for the new DADA book, we came upon...guess who? ThatÕs right, Malfoy. He didnÕt really look to happy to see me, which I can understand perfectly, seeing as how I landed his father in Azkaban. When Malfoy saw who I was with, he got a really nasty look on his face and said, ÒStill hanging out with your Mudblood friend-Ó but he never finished his sentence because right then Ron rushed past me and tackled Malfoy. He told him to NEVER, EVER call Hermione that again. Then I pulled Ron off of Malfoy, and Malfoy got up and said that Ron would be sorry for tackling him, and then he left. And then after The rest of us then bought our books, got some ice-cream, and headed off with Mrs. Weasley back to 12 Grimmauld Place.   
  
Until next time! 


	8. September 1, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
  
September 1, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Well, IÕm now at Hogwarts, and IÕm laying down on my bed. I was in the common room a while ago, but when I pulled youout, Dean and Seamus realized what you were, so they started teasing me about. Then I said IÕd hex them if they didnÕt shut up, and I came up here.   
  
The train ride here was okay, except for one thing, which landed Ron in the hospital wing for the night. About 1/4 of the way here, Ron and Hermione came into the compartment with me and Ginny and Luna. We were just sitting there, talking about school, when all of a sudden the compartment door bursts open, and who should we see but Malfoy. He was with Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. Ron asked Malfoy what he wanted, but Malfoy didnÕt really say anything, except for the fact that he got his wand out, and sad every curse and hex that wasnÕt illegal. It was pretty frightening.   
  
Hermione and I missed the opening feast, because we were too woried about Ron. I should go, because I hear Dean and Seamus outside. Oh, and Malfoy has detention for a month, and he lost 100 points from slythering.   
  
Until next time 


	9. September 2, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
September 2, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Today was okay. ItÕs a Saturday, so Ron and I havenÕt really done anything, except for playing few games of wizardÕs chess. He beat me 9 out of 10 times! IÕm such a horrible chess player. And about Ron, he got out of the hospital wing this morning. Apparantly he looked worse that he actually was. Anyway....   
  
All Hermione and Ginny did was talk about boys, and they were also doing eachotherÕs hair. I know that they were talking about boys, because as I was going up to 6th year boys dorm to get some parchment for Ron and I to play hangman on, I overheard Ginny telling Hermione what a good kisser I am! I cringed at that.   
  
Anyway, when I got back down to the common room, Hermione and Ginny were talking about their classes, so I went over to Ron and we played a few rounds of hangman. Then we all (me, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione) went down to visit Hagrid.   
  
Hagrid asked me how I was doing, and I told him I was fine. I knew he was talking about Sirius, but I didnÕt really want to talk about that, for obvious reasons.   
  
Oh, and one more thing before I go... ThereÕs a new girl here, her name is Natalie. She just transferred here from America. SheÕs really quite pretty. She has glasses, and her hair is light brown, and when itÕs in the sunlight, you can see just the tiniest bit of red. I also really like her smile. I MUST get to know her (Hermione and Ginny already have).   
  
Until next time! 


	10. September 4, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
September 4, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Today was the first day of lessons, and I had DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. Potions was horrible, as always. I thought Ron and I would be the only Gryffindors in Potions, but weÕre not, because Natalie is in Potions with us (and all the rest of our (RonÕs and my) classes). I really like her, because not only is she pretty (she doesnÕt think sheÕs good-looking), but sheÕs also really funny. She kept making me and Ron laugh.   
  
Oh, I forgot to mention that IÕm back on the Quidditch team! And yes, I have my firebolt back, which is good, because Ron was made the Gryffindor quidditch team captain. HeÕs scheduled the team try outs for this coming Saturday, on the 9th.   
  
I got my position as Seeker back, so the spaces on the team we need to fill are the Chasers. Ginny said last year she was going to try out for one of the Chaser positions, which she still intends to do. Natalie said that maybe she would try out. The other people who are thinking of trying out are Lavender (BIG surprise), Colin and Dennis Creevey (oh, please no), and a few others.   
  
I have to go, because I promised Natalie (muggle born, by the way) IÕd play wizardÕs chess with her. And then Ron. And then of course Ginny.).   
  
Until next time! 


	11. September 10, 1998

September 10, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
IÕm sorry I havenÕt written for 6 days! IÕve just been so busy with school work, and quidditch tryouts. Speaking of which, Ginny, Lavender, and Dean are the chasers (Natalie decided not to try out, apparently sheÕs not a big sports fan, like Hermione).   
  
Anyway, IÕm going to bore you with the latest on whoÕs going out with who. Ginny and Dean arenÕt going out anymore. They broke up a week ago, and now GinnyÕs going out with Neville. Hermione and Ron are together, and I know this because I walked in on them kissing (in the boys dormitory!!). Speaking of kissing, I have a little surprise.   
  
Late last night, when I was finishing up some homework for Potions (it was about 1:00), I heard someone coming down the staircase from the girlsÕ dormitories. I turned around, and I saw Natalie. She was in her pyjamas, and she had her bathrobe on, and she was wearing her slippers. I asked her what she was doing, and she replied that she couldnÕt sleep, and had come down to finish her Potions homework, and I told thatÕs what I was doing, so then she came over to me, and we started to work on our homework together.   
  
Anyway, after a few minutes, I asked her how she liked here at Hogwarts. This is how our conversation went:   
  
ÒHey, Natalie, how do you like it here at Hogwarts?Ó   
  
ÒItÕs all right,Ó she replied.   
  
ÒWhat was youÕre old school like?Ó I asked.   
  
ÒIt was OK,Ó she answered, Òbut I like it better here.Ó   
  
ÒWhy?Ó   
  
ÒWell, because back in the States, there were so many memories i wanted to forget, so I jumped at the opportunity to come here.Ó At saying this, Natalie looked a little sad.   
  
ÒDid something bad happen?Ó I asked quietly, my voice filled with concern.   
  
ÒWell...Ó she trailed off, and I noticed a tear in her eye. ÒMy parents...they... A month ago...they died in a car accident.Ó I remained silent, so she went on. ÒI feel as if was all my fault.Ó   
  
ÒHow was it you fault?Ó I asked, even more quietly.   
  
ÒWell,Ó she sniffed. ÒI had just gotten in a huge arguement with my parents, and I said some prett hurtfull things to my parents. You see, they were going to a restaurant with a couple friends of theirs I didnÕt really like. And then, on the way back home they....Ó Natalie then burst into tears, and this made me feel really sad for her, because I know how it feels to lose someone you love, and so I told her about what happened to my parents and Sirius.   
  
And then, I donÕt know why I did it, but when I saw those tears in her eyes, I leaned forward, and I kissed her. She looked really surprised at this.   
  
ÒIÕm sorry,Ó I said quickly, standing up. ÒI shouldnÕt have done that.Ó   
  
ÒNo, Harry, itÕs all right,Ó Natalie said as she too stood up, tears still streaming down her face. Then she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me.   
  
Until next time. 


	12. September 11, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
September 11, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
As Natalie was kissing me yesterday (early morning), Ron was headed down to the common room to see where I was. And when he saw us, he stopped. Natalie and I stopped kissing immediatley, and we both looked up in shock. I noticed that Natalie still had some tears on her face.   
  
ÒRon!Ó we both said at the same time.   
  
ÒWh- What are you doing down here at this time of night?Ó I asked, a little panicked.   
  
ÒI was just about to ask you that.Ó Ron said, grinning a little. ÒBut I guess now I donÕt really need to.Ó   
  
There was an awkward silence, then Natalie spoke up.   
  
ÒUm, Harry, IÕm going to go to bed now. Good night.Ó   
  
ÒWhat? Oh! Good night.Ó I said. Ron raised his eyebrows, which I noticed. ÒNatalie! Wait!Ó I said loudly.   
  
Natalie stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the girlsÕ dormitories, and turned around, and looked at me.   
  
ÒWhat is it?Ó she asked.   
  
ÒUm...I...I was just wondering if...um, well...I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me!Ó I said in a rush.   
  
Natalie smiled. ÒOf course.Ó And with that, she headed up the stairs (before blowing a kiss at me). Then Ron and I talked about what ahd just happened, and we went up to bed.   
  
Anyway, about todayÕs events....   
  
Almost everyone in Gryffindor (the 5th and 6th years, actually) knows that Nat (thatÕs what Natalie wants me to call her) and I are an ÒitemÓ. Dean and Seamus came up to congratulate me. Hermione looked happy, and she and Ginny went up to Nat, and wanted to know all the details. I think Ron told all the 5th and 6th year Gryffindors what happened. When I get my hands on him....   
  
I just found out something interesting. It all started when I picked up a little necklace I found on the floor, shaped like a time-turner, and it obviously was a time turner, but a rare kind. Only two of them were made. I donÕt know who has the other one. With the special time turner I found, you can not only go backwards in time, but forwards. When I told the group (Natalie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville) this, they all said I should turn it in. I said I would, but as I was headed towards McGonagallÕs office, I decided that I want to ÒexperimentÓ with it, so I put it in the pocket of my robe, and I headed towards Transfiguration 


	13. September 13, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
September 13, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Ugh...today I had Care of Magical Creatures (still as dangerous, as always) and Potions.   
  
Care of Magical Creatures actually wasnÕt dangerous today, surprisingly. All Hagid did was to review us on the Thestrals. He asked us questions about them, and Natalie and Hermione answered all of them.   
  
In potions, Snape the lousy greasy-haired git had us brew a potion that was EXTREMELY difficult. It was called the Hearing Draught. When brewed properly, it makes the drinker deaf for a total of 3 hours (I certainly hope no one has me drink it with out my knowlege, that would be horrible). To make the potion, you need 3 newt tails, 1 spider (dead of course), 6 lacewings, and a teaspoon of armadillo bile. And then there was the stirring and everything. It got quite confusing.   
  
Natalie was telling Ron about her school back in the states, which I didnÕt listen to, because she had already told me. I was doing fine with my potion, you know, I had added the newt tails and the spider, and then I see SnapeÕs shadow over standing over me (I could even smell the grease in his hair, and believe me, it was DISCUSTING).   
  
ÒPotter,Ó Snape sneered, ÒWhat on earth are you doing?Ó Natalie and Ron stopped talking to listen (so did the rest of the class).   
  
ÒWhat does it look like IÕm doing?Ó I replied.   
  
ÒIt looks, Potter, as though you havenÕt followed the directions.Ó Snapes voiced lowered dangerously.   
  
ÒWhat do mean it looks as though I havenÕt followed the directions? IÕm following them perfectly, I just havenÕt finished brewing the potion, you ugly, greasy-haired, son of a--Ó Ron laughed, and Natalie opened her mouth in surprise.   
  
ÒSILENCE!Ó   
  
Ron fell silent, but I, of course, didnÕt listen, but plowed right on. ÒThe only reason you stopped to ÔcritisizeÕ my obviously not-yet-finished potion, is because you were just looking for an excuse to dock points!Ó   
  
Snape didnÕt say anything, but just stood there glariong at me, and headed back to the fron of the class.   
  
Finally, when samples of the potions had been put in flasks, the bell rang. Luckily. As I was walking out of the classroom towards Care of Magical Creatures, I told snape exactly what I thought of him.   
  
ÒSnivellus, you are an ugly, greasy-haired, long nosed, son-of-a-b****, who, as a teacher, is very incompetent.Ó And with that, I left the classroom.   
  
Ron and Natalie ran to catch up with me, and when they did, they were both laughing.  
  
ÒHarry, mate, that was incredible!Ó Ron said, with obvious delight as he clapped his hand on my back, still laughing hysterically.   
  
ÒYeah, Harry, that was brilliant!Ó said Natalie, as she kissed me on the cheek.   
  
ÒWell, IÕm glad you like it. IÕm honestly surprised I didnÕt get a detention.Ó And with that, we headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. 


	14. September 16, 1998

September 16, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
TomorrowÕs the first quidditch game of the season, and I am extremely nervous, the reason being that I havenÕt played quidditch for a year because I got in a fight with Malfoy after the first game (Ron still says that the fight was spectacular). Natalie keeps saying that weÕll all do fine (easy for her to say, sheÕs not even on the team), but still, IÕm nervous.   
  
I keep thinking about that time turner. I keep thinking that if I went back in time, I could warn myself about Sirius, so he wonÕt die. Nah, he died, and there isnÕt anything I can do about it. Maybe I can co back in time, and meet my parents. I told Natalie, Hermione, and Ron about this (about wanting to go back in time, I didnÕt tell them I still had the time turner), and they donÕt know what to think. Natalie thinks itÕs impossible without a time turner. Same goes for Ron and Hermione.   
  
I keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen during the quidditch match tomorrow... 


	15. September 17, 1998

Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Saturday, September 17, 1998   
  
Hello, HarryÕs Diary. My name is Natalie. IÕm sure Harry has told you about me, and I hope he doesnÕt mind that IÕm writing in you...IÕm just writing to say that a horrible thing has happened!   
  
When we all were going down to the quidditch pitch this morning to watch the game, I felt a drop of rain on my face. I looked up, and noticed that it looked as though it was going to storm. I mentioned this to Hermione.   
  
ÒHey, Hermione.Ó I said   
  
Hermione turned to look at me. ÒWhat?Ó   
  
ÒDo you think itÕs going to rain? Because it sure looks like it.Ó   
  
ÒYeah, it probably will. but itÕs no big deal, really. I just feel sorry for the quidditch players!Ó Hermione smile.   
  
ÒYeah, me too,Ó I said, as Hermione and I took our seats. ÒI just hope nothing happens to Harry.Ó   
  
ÒSo do I.Ó Hermione replied, but then she smiled again. ÒSpeaking of Harry.... HowÕs it going between you two?Ó   
  
ÒPretty good. He kissed me again last night when you werenÕt looking.Ó   
  
Hermione had started to say something, but right then the quidditch game started.   
  
The game was going very well. Gryffindor was in the lead with 80 points, while Slytherin had only 20 points. Harry suddenly went into a spectacular dive towards the snitch. Hermione and I were cheering for him, along with the entire school, except for the Slytherins. The exact moment Harry had caught the snitch, two things happened, at the exact same time. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit HarryÕs broom. A bludger collided with HarryÕs head. He fell off of his broom, and landed, unconcious, onto the quidditch pitch 20 feet below.   
  
Hermione and I screamed, and we rushed down towards the unconcious Harry. When we got there, we found the Gryffindor quidditch team, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall.   
  
All the girls around Harry were looking scared. Ron was looking sick, and I saw that Ginny was crying. Then Hermione and I got tears in our eyes.   
  
ÒEveryone, please remain as calm as you can.Ósaid Dumbledore. ÒThis has been a terrible accident.Ó Then he added to McGonagall. ÒHarry needs to go to the hospital wing immediately.   
  
Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Harry and muttered something, and he floated into the air, like he was on an invisible stretcher. Hermione, Ginny Ron and I followed her.   
  
ÒProfessor, is Harry going to be all right?Ó Ron asked   
  
ÒI hope so, Mr. Weasley.Ó she replied, and fell silent.   
  
We reach the hospital wing, and Professor McGonagall gently placed Harry on one of the beds. Right then, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out.   
  
ÒI saw the whole thing from the window!Ó she said. ÒIt was awful.Ó Then she turned to us. ÒYou lot, go back to your house. IÕm going to need all the concentration and potions I have to make this poor boy better again.Ó   
  
And with that, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I all headed towards The Gryffindor common room, not even stopping at the Great Hall for some lunch 


	16. September 19, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Monday, September 19, 1998   
  
ItÕs about midnight, and IÕm sitting on a nice fluffy couch in the common room. I just got back from visiting Harry in the hospital wing. HeÕs still unconscious. I think that bludger to the head might have made him go into a coma. I told Ron this, and he asked what a coma was, so that made me realize that wizard canÕt go into a coma.   
  
Anyway, today after lessons, Ginny and I decided to visit Harry. We picked some flowers for him, and brought them with us to the hospital wing. When we got there, Ginny and I found that Ron and Hermione were already there. They were talking about something (about HarryÕs condition, I think), but they stopped when they saw us.   
  
ÒHey, you two.Ó I said. ÒHowÕs Harry doing?Ó   
  
ÒAccording to Madam Pomfrey, heÕs doing fine,Ó Hermione answered. Òshe said that when he wakes up, heÕll probably have a hug headache, but other than that, he sould be fine.Ó   
  
ÒWell thatÕs good news,Ó said Ginny as she smiled.   
  
We all fell silent after that. All that could be heard was the sound of people breathing. We just sat there for I donÕt know how long, until Madam Pomfrey came in and told us all to go back to our common room. So we did, but half way there, I said IÕd forgotten something, so I came all the back to the hospital wing.   
  
I opened the door, and it squeaked a little, but no one noticed it, so I went over to HarryÕs bed, sat down in a chair that was next to it, and I took a hold of his hand. It felt warm, but kinda clammy. I cried a little, and told Harry that I loved him, and then I kissed him. Right after I kissed Harry, I heard someone coming, Madam Pomfrey I think, so I left as quickly and quietly as I could, and came back to the Gryffindor common room. 


	17. September 21, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Wednesday, September 21, 1998   
  
I have the best news!!! HarryÕs awake! IÕm so happy!   
  
It was after dinner, and Ron, Hermione, and I decided to go to the hospital wing to see how Harry was doing. We passed a few students and ghosts on the way, but no teachers. Anyway, when we all got to the hospital wing, Ron opened the door. The first thing I noticed was Harry, who was sitting up and reading a book.   
  
The moment Hermione saw Harry, he rushed up to him, and gave him a hug. Ron gave a Harry a hug after Hermione did, and then I gave him a hug, and kissed him.   
  
ÒHarry, mate, IÕm so glad youÕre all right!Ó Ron said.   
  
ÒWe were so worried! When you fell of your broom after getting hit by that bludger, Natalie and I thought you were...Ó Hermione became too upset to finish, so I finished her sentence for her.   
  
ÒWe thought you were dead.Ó   
  
ÒWell,Ó Harry smiled, ÒIÕm doing all right. Madam Pomfrey said that I could leave here on Friday.Ó   
  
ÒWell thatÕs good! Then we can all go to Hogsmeade together on Saturday!Ó Ron said, looking very happy.   
  
Right then, unfortunatley, Madam Pomfrey came, telling us we had to leave, and give Harry some rest.   
  
ÒBye Harry!Ó Ron and Hermione said.   
  
ÒYeah, bye Harry!Ó I said as I kissed him, then I added in an undertone, ÒAnd Harry, IÕve kept you diary safe for you.Ó   
  
Harry thanked me, and then Ron, Hermione, and I left 


	18. September 23, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Friday, September 23, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
It sure is good to be out of that hospital wing! I thought I was going to go mad with boredom! Luckily I didnÕt. ItÕs almost 10:00 (in the evening, of course), and IÕm sitting on my bed.   
  
I was allowed to leave the hospital wing about two hours ago. When I passed by the Great Hall, I noticed that there were only a very few people at the Gryffindor table (it was dinner time). Weird, I thought. When I got to the entrance to Gryffindor towers, I said the pass word (which I will not put down in writing, incase you get into the wrong hands), and I was greeted by a ÒWELCOME BACK, HARRYÓ, which, to say the least, was kind of embarassing. We all partied for a while, in which Ron was turned into a canary three times by the canary creams, but then I got tired, and decided to come up here.   
  
Ugh, IÕm so tired. I think IÕll go to be now. Nightie-night! 


	19. September 24, 1978

Yay! Reveiws! :-D  
  
PadfootsAngel1- Thanks, i'm glad you like this story! :-)  
  
samhaincat- Thanks for your review. I wish I knew how to get rid of those annoying "O"s, but at the moment I don't, so I guess I'll just have to make do with what I've got. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or any of those other character. I don't even own anything of HP(except, of course, I have the movies and soundtracks, and I own my own plot here, but yeah...) on with the story! :-)  
  
Saturday, September 24, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Well...today was certainly interesting. I was on my way to Hgsmead wiht Ron, Hermione, and Natalie. We were talking about the usual stuff: school, homework, classes, how much we all hate Snape...and Natalie kissed me just for the heck of it...and then something happened. I accidently tripped over a tree root just outside of Hogsmeade, and I happened to be wearing the time turner I found around my neck. I guess the time turner broke, or something, because the next thing I knew, everything around me was spinning, and after a few seconds, everything went still. Someone helped me get up, and when I got a look at their face, I gasped.   
  
ÒDad?Ó I asked quitley.   
  
ÒAre you okay, mate?Ó he (James, my dad) replied.   
  
ÒWhat? Oh! Yeah, I- IÕm fine.Ó Then I heard a couple more voices.   
  
ÒWow, James! He looks exactly like you!Ó said Sirius.   
  
ÒWho are you?Ó James asked, getting a better look at me.   
  
ÒHeÕs your twin.Ó answered Sirius.   
  
ÒSirius, I asked him, not you.Ó   
  
ÒOh, sorry.Ó   
  
ÒSo,Ó James said, looking at me again, Òwho are you?Ó   
  
ÒMy nameÕs Harry Po-Ó but then I paused. I couldnÕt let my dad know what my real last name was. ÒIÕm Harry Porter.Ó   
  
ÒNice to meet you, Harry Porter!Ó said Sirius, as he bounded forward to shake my hand. ÒIÕm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black. And this is-Ó   
  
ÒJames Potter.Ó finished James. I smiled. ÒItÕs nice to meet you, too.Ó I replied.   
  
ÒSay,Ó said James looking a little curious now, Òwhere are you headed?Ó   
  
ÒHogwarts.Ó I said, then realizing I needed to talk to Dumbledore about what happend, I added,   
  
ÒI need to see Professor Dumbledore.Ó   
  
ÒOk, we can take you there. Besides, weÕre already done looking around Hogsmeade.Ó said James. ÒBy the way, where are you from?Ó   
  
ÒAmerica.Ó I answered, thinking of Natalie. And with that, we were of to see Dumbledore. 


	20. September 25, 1978

MJM*Mudblood= Thanks for your review.   
  
And about the "O" problem, does anyone reading this know how to get rid of them? If anyone does, please tell me, because I find them very annoying. :-)  
  
Anyway...on with the story! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
SUnday, September 25, 1998   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
This is a continuing of my last entry.   
  
As you know, James, Sirius and I went up the DumbledoreÕs office. When we got to the stone gargoyle, James said the password (lemon drop), and we proceeded on upwards, neither of us saying a word.   
  
I didnÕt even wait to knock when we reached the door, I just walked into DumbledoreÕs office. Dumbledore looked up.   
  
ÒHow can I help you?Ó Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.   
  
ÒWell,Ó said James, looking at me, ÒSirius and I were on our way back from Hogsmeade, and someone, who turned out to be Harry, here, appeared, apparently out of nowhere.Ó   
  
ÒHm, that is interesting.Ó said Dumbledore, after a pause. ÒJames, could you and Sirius leave us for a few moments? I need to have a word with Harry here.Ó   
  
James and Sirius left, leaving me alone with Dumbledore.   
  
ÒWell, Harry, could you possibly tell me you side of the story?Ó Dumbledore said, looking at me.   
  
ÒWell, a few weeks ago I found a timeturner. Then today, as my friends and I were on our way to Hogsmeadem I tripped, and the time-turner broke. The next thing I knew, I was looking into JamesÕs face.Ó   
  
ÒThen IÕm right in saying that you are in the future?Ó   
  
ÒYes.Ó   
  
ÒHm...that is interesting.... By the way, what is your name? Am I right in saying that you are a Potter? For you looke remarkably like James.Ó   
  
ÒYes, IÕm Harry Potter. But I gave my name as Harry Porter.Ó ÒAre you related to James?Ó   
  
ÒHeÕs my dad, but he and my mom, Lily Evans, were killed by Voldemort in 1981, when i was 1 year old.Ó I said, quietly.   
  
ÒI see...Ó DUmbledore said, who paused. ÒAre you a Gryffindor?Ó   
  
ÒYes,Ó I replied. ÒIÕm in my 6th year.Ó   
  
ÒHm... well, it will take a while to get you back to your own time, in 1998?Ó I nodded. ÒWell,Ó Dumbledore continued, ÒUntil then, you will be a 6th year Gryffindor, who transferred from America.Ó   
  
I smiled.   
  
ÒCan I go now?Ó   
  
ÒOf course. and you will be attending classes tomorrow.Ó   
  
ÒAll right.Ó I said, and I left, and headed toward Gryffindor tower with James and Sirius. 


	21. September 26, 1978

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.   
  
Monday, September 26, 1978   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Well, today was certainley interesting. To start, James woke me up.   
  
ÒHarry! Wake up!Ó James said, spraying wateron me with his wand.   
  
ÒAargh! IÕm up, IÕm up!Ó I said, no, shouted. ÒWhatÕs the hurry?Ó   
  
ÒBreakfast. I want you to meet the rest of my friends.Ó   
  
ÒAll right,Ó I replied, getting dressed. ÒBut whereÕs Sirius?Ó   
  
ÒSirius? Oh he went down to breakfast.Ó   
  
ÒOh.Ó I said. ÒWell, IÕm ready. Shall we go to the Great Hall?Ó And with that, we were on our way.   
  
When we got to the great hall and sat down, James introduced me to his friends (all of whom were staring at me), Remus and Peter (iÕd already been introduced to sirius). When I saw Peter, something about my not liking him (huge understatement) must have showed on my face, because Sirius asked me what was wrong.   
  
ÒAy, Arry, atÕs ong?Ó said Sirius, his mouth packed to the exploding point.   
  
ÒNothing. NothingÕs wrong.Ó I said, and smiled. Then I looked around, and I noticed someone looking at me. James saw where I was looking.   
  
ÒThatÕs Lily Evans.Ó He said.   
  
ÒLily Evans?Ó I asked, realizing that she was my mother! Well, my ÔfutureÕ mother anyway.   
  
ÒYeah. IÕve been trying to get her to go out with me since first year, but she always says no.Ó   
  
ÒWell, sheÕll have to say yes sooner or later.Ó I said, sipping some pumpkin juice.   
  
ÒYeah, I suppose.Ó James said.   
  
I decided to change the subject. ÒHey, what classes have we got today?Ó   
  
ÒDivination, Potions, and History of Magic.Ó   
  
I groaned. ÒGreat, my three least favorite classes.Ó   
  
Then the bell rang, and we went to our classes. 


	22. October 1, 1978

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. :-)  
  
Saturday, October 1, 1978  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Divination was certainley interesting yesterday. IÕll start from the beginning.   
  
It was Breakfast, and the bell rang, signalling us to get to our classes. James and I headed towards the Divination room, up in the North tower (Sirius, Remus, and Peter werenÕt taking Divination, so they of course didnÕt come with us). When we got there, it was just as I remembered, only with out the sickeningly sweet fumes. James and I took a table at the back of the class room, sat down in the chairs, and the rest of the class filed in. It turned out that we would be taking Divination with the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws (6th years, mind you). Anyway, as the class was filing in, James noticed Lily, and he started poking me, which I found rather annoying.   
  
ÒJames, what?Ó I said, ÒIs it Lily?Ó   
  
ÒYeah!Ó James said, so excited that he was almost bouncing in his seat.   
  
ÒUh, James,Ó I said, ÒI know youÕre excited, but youÕve got to calm down. Lily might not come over here,Ó I added, noticing that Lily was head for the only table where she could find a seat. It also happened to be the table where James and I were sitting at.   
  
ÒHello, Lily.Ó James said causualy, as she sat down.   
  
ÒQuiet Potter.Ó Lily replied, then added, ÒHello Harry.Ó Lily smiled at me, and I said Hello back.   
  
ÒWhat did I do Evans, to warrant such hostile behavior?Ó James said.   
  
ÒYouÕre mere existance.Ó   
  
ÒHey, you two, can you stop aruguing?Ó Right when I said that, the teacher, Professor Darrin started speaking, and the class fell silent.   
  
ÒNow class.Ó He said, ÒI want you to each divide into groups of three. When you have done so, I want you to read eachotherÕs palms. I will be walking around the class room to se how you are doing, and to help you if you need any help.Ó   
  
James immediatley took LilyÕs hand, and started to read her palm.   
  
ÒJames, what are you doing?Ó she said.   
  
ÒWhat does it look like IÕm doing?Ó He replied, ÒIÕm reading you palm.Ó   
  
ÒI donÕt want you to read my palm just now.Ó   
  
James sighed. ÒOh, all right. Hey Harry, can I read your palm?Ó I held out my hand to him. ÒThanks!Ó   
  
ÒNo problem.Ó I replied. But it appeared James was having some trouble. Professor Darrin noticed this, and came over to our table.   
  
ÒHaving trouble, Mr. Potter?Ó   
  
ÒYeah,Ó James said.   
  
ÒWhat seems to be the problem?Ó   
  
ÒWell,Ó James glanced at me, ÒI noticed something unusual when I was reading HarryÕs palm, and IÕm having trouble deciding what it might mean.Ó   
  
ÒI see. Would it be all right If I took a look?Ó Then without waiting for an answer, Professor Darrin took my hand and began reading my palm.   
  
ÒProfessor, what is it?Ó Lily asked worriedly, for Professor DarrinÕs face bacame grave.   
  
ÒI see that you, Harry, will not be with us much longer.Ó He said quietly.   
  
ÒWh-what do you mean?Ó I asked, scared. ÒIÕm not gonna-IÕm not gonna die, am I?Ó   
  
ÒI do not know.Ó   
  
ÒThen...Ó James began, but was interupted but the Professor.   
  
ÒIt appears that...that you, Harry, will just...this is indeed strange.... Harry, it appears that you will just cease to exist. You will just disappear.Ó   
  
ÒHow?Ó I asked, ÒWhen?Ó   
  
ÒI do not know how, but as for when... It will be soon.Ó   
  
ÒHow soon?Ó   
  
ÒVery soon.Ó   
  
IÕm scared. Where will I disappear to? When and how will it happen? Will I disappear back to my own time? So many questions.   
  
I must go. It is very late.  
  
Sneak peak at next chapter (I'll only do sneak peaks occasionally): Harry meets Strider (Aragorn), Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo.  
  
Read and Review, my friends! 


	23. October 6, 1978

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
And on a side note... my birthday is October 6. Anyway, on with the show! (or story) :-)  
  
Thursday, October 6, 1978   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
It's 3:00 in the afternoon and I'm in the school library (even though I'm not supposed to be here). I hope I don't get caught, because I'm skipping Care of Magical Creatures for this. I sneaked off when James and Sirius weren't looking, and I had the oddest feeling. It was like something was pulling me towards the library. When I came here, I headed towards a certain section (no, not the restricted section) of the library sub-consiously, and found myself in front of books, whose subjects were about time-turning. That's where I am now.   
  
I just pulled a book off the shelf called Time-Traveling. I'm looking through it, but it's only about time-turners, and how dangerous it is to go back in time. It goes on to say that if you do go back in time, you should make sure that you are not seen by your past self, or something really bad could happen, like my past self could kill my future self.   
  
I should know how dangerous time-traveling is, because in my 3rd year, Hermione and I went back in time to save a hippogriff and my godfather. And now of course, I'm stuck here, in the time of my parents. I must be careful not to cause a paradox. That would not be very good at all. I should probably put this book back. Just a minute.   
  
~*~   
  
WHOA!!! Something really strange just happened! I don't know how to explain it, but as I was putting the book away, something fell on me, and I blacked out for I don't know how long. No, just a couple minutes, because I checked my watch. Anyway, when I woke up, I wasn't in the castle, that's for sure. I was (or I am) near a sort of watch tower. Interesting. I think I'll go check it out, and then get back to you. I wonder where I am? Oh well, at least I have you and my wand with me.   
  
Later...   
  
LIke I said earlier, I'd check out the watch tower, and then get back to you. Well, when I reached the foot of the hill where the watch tower was, I was met by two creatures. They had a sword each, and they were pointing them at me.   
  
"Hey, who are you, and what are you doing?" said one.   
  
"Where did you come from? Are you an enemy?" said the other.   
  
"My name is Harry Potter." I said, looking warily at the swords. "I come from England."   
  
"And how did you get here?" said the first one said testily.   
  
"I... I don't know. First I was in the school library, putting A book away. Something fell on me, and- and then the next thing I knew I was here."   
  
"Well," said the second one to the first, "I think we can trust him. But first we'll have to talk to Strider about him." Who Strider was, I didn't know, obviously.   
  
They both turned to me.   
  
"My name is Pippin," said the first one, "And this is Sam."   
  
"Uh... Ok." I said.   
  
"We'll take you to a little cave we found just over here, and when Strider, and Merry, and Frodo come back, we'll have to talk to Strider about you."   
  
"Ok..." I said, as we went towards the cave. "Who's Strider?"   
  
"He's a ranger, a human, like you," said Sam   
  
"And who are Merry and Frodo?"   
  
"They're hobbits, like us."   
  
"Oh." I said, as we went into the cave.   
  
Right then Aragorn, Merry and Frodo came back, and they came into the cave, looking a little scared. And then they saw me.   
  
"Who are you?!" said the one, who I guessed was called Strider.   
  
"I'm Harry Potter." I said, and I told him what I told Sam and Pippin, about how I ended up here. I also told him about my wand, and how I could do magic with it. Don't ask me why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. He decided he could trust me.   
  
Strider introduced me to Frodo and Merry. He said that Frodo is carrying a certain ring, he says it's evil and has to be destroyed somewhere called Mount Doom. I didn't ask any questions about it, which seemed to be the right thing to do, don't ask why. Merry seemed friendly enough.   
  
A few hours later, it was getting dark, so Aragorn gathered some wood, and I set it with fire from my wand (the hobbits are fascinated by my wand. They keep telling me I have to meet another friend of theirs, Gandalf, who's a wizard).   
  
Now Aragorn is singing some song about an elvish warrior. I think I'll stop writing and listen to it 


	24. October 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
October 7, dunno what year, not bothering to put the day of week down...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night, after Aragorn was done singing, the cave we were in suddenly was filled with fear, if that is possible. Everyone was scared. Sam and Merry went up a ways to the entrance, but they came running straight back, looking panicked.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn said immediatley, with urgency.  
  
"It's...it's those ringwraiths! They're...they've come!" Sam said, out of breath.  
  
At Sam's words, Aragorn immediatley got up and unsheathed his sword. Merry, Sam, Pippin, and Frodo did the same, and I took out my wand. I squinted a little, and near the entrance of the cave, I saw five tall figures. They were wearing what looked like big black cloaks, and they were draped in shadow.   
  
As I fired a reductor curse at one of the wraiths, I noticed one of them leave the group and head towards Frodo. I looked at Frodo, but he put on the Ring and disappeared. Then the ringwraith rushed towards Frodo, and stabbed at him. The wraith's aim was right on. I heard Frodo scream, and saw out of the corner of my eye Aragorn fighting off the last of the ringwraiths with some fire.   
  
Frodo reappeared, and Sam rushed towards him crying out "Mr. Frodo!", and then Frodo passed out. Aragorn went away for a while, and when he came back, he had something with him, and I asked what it was.  
  
"It's called athelas." He replied, as he quickly crushed some of the leaves and put them in some warm water. I immediatley became a little more calm.  
  
"Is Frodo going to be all right?" Sam asked, looking down at Frodo, who was, for the moment, silent. It suddenly dawned on me that the wraiths were after the Ring.  
  
"I'm not sure. I can only do so much to heal him." Aragorn said. "It's about two weeks to Rivendell. We should make it, and Frodo can be healed completley there by the elves."  
  
We then set off at once, not wanting to wait around.  
  
Now I'm looking after Frodo, and Sam too. I have to go.  
  
Remember, review, review! :-)  
  
If you want to, bookmark this story so you won't have to search for a long while for this story. :-) 


	25. October 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the the story! :-)  
  
October 18  
  
Today, when Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam, and I were walking towards Rivendell (Frodo was on the pony, who Sam calls Bill), we heard, or Aragorn heard, someone or something following us.  
  
"Quick, we must hide!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Where?" I asked urgently.  
  
"In those bushes over there," said Aragorn, pointing to spot where a pretty good sized clump of bushes was. We hurried over to them, and Frodo had to get off of the pony so he wouldn't be seen.   
  
When we had hidden ourselves completley, we heard the someone or something (I dared not guess what) coming closer. I was pretty scared by this point. What if the someone or something was a ringwraith? But then I remembered the feeling I got when there were ringwraiths in that little cave, and decided that it couldn't be a wraith. What it turned out to be, however, surprised me.  
  
"Glorfindel!" Aragorn yelled, coming out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Look, Mr. Frodo! An Elf!" I heard Sam say with delight.  
  
"It's all right," Aragagorn yelled up to us, "You can stop hiding!" The hobbits, pony, and I all came out from behind the bushes and walked up to Aragorn and the elf.  
  
"This is Glorfindel," said Aragorn. "He's going to lead us the rest of the way to Rivendell."  
  
"It's a good thing I caught up with you. I've been looking for you for four days." Glorfindel, the elf said. "There are five wraiths out there, and I do not know where the other four are."  
  
"Then we must hurry!" said Aragorn, and with that, he helped Frodo onto Bill, the pony, and we all went on our way.  
  
Remember, review, review! :-) 


	26. October 24

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR.  
  
October 24   
  
I am now in Rivendell. It is a beautiful place, full of elves and everything. You should see Sam, he's so delighted. He loves elves. Right now, of course, he's looking after Frodo, who just awoke. I'm about to go over to see him, but first I should probably tell you about recent events.   
  
Just four days ago, on the 20th, the hobbits, Glorfindel, and Aragorn and I were still on our way to Rivendell. I was telling Aragorn and the hobbits about all the spells I could do, and they were amazed. Even Glorfindel was listening.   
  
"So, Harry," said Pippin, after I finished telling him about the Reductor Curse that I had used on the Black Riders (the ringwraiths), "are three anymore spells you can do?"   
  
"Yes, and there are a whole lot of them." I replied, "There's the Summoning Charm, the Stunning Charm, and a whole lot of others."   
  
"That's amazing," Aragorn said. I smiled and started entertaing Sam, Merry, and Pippin by showing the spells I could do. Frodo seemed like he was enjoying himself.   
  
We walked along for a while in silence, but then that silence was broken by a horrible sound. Everyone, except Frodo looked around, frightened.   
  
"Black Riders!" Sam exclaimed.   
  
"Quick, Frodo," said Glorfindel, putting Frodo on his own horse. "You must ride this horse the rest of the way to Rivendell. It will get you there much quicker than this pony." And then he cried out "Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!" Asfaloth, the horse, immediatley set off.   
  
The rest of us followed immediatley, and we could just see Asfaloth in the distance. When we were very close to the ford, We saw Frodo stop Asfaloth. It seemed as though he wanted to give the ring up. Then I realised what was going to happen, and I immediatley conjured a huge flaming ball of fire and threw it at the Riders at the exact same moment that Glorfindel shouted out "Noro lim, Asfaloth!"   
  
The horse ran ashore, and the Riders hesitated, but because of the fire, they led their horses into the water. Then something completley amazing happened. Something I can't explain.   
  
I heard a huge rush of water, and I saw a huge wave rushing in towards the Riders. It took the form of horses, and charged down on the wraiths. When the water returned to normal, the Riders were gone.   
  
Then Glorfindel and the rest of us immediatley rushed towards Frodo, and brought him the rest of the way into Rivendell. 


	27. October 25

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
October 25  
  
I'm at something called "the council of Elrond". It's a secret meeting, but no one knows that I'm here, and no one knows that Sam is here, either.  
  
This morning, when Sam and I were talking to Frodo, Gandalf came in and said that it was time for the meeting. Frodo got up from the chair that he was sitting in and followed Gandalf out of the room. Sam followed, not only because he wanted to find out what was going on, he also had nothing to do. I followed too, for the same reasons.  
  
When we got there, Sam and I hid behind some nearby bushes. I got out my wand and conjured up a deck of cards for us to play with. Sam seemed delighted. Anyway, after a few minutes the meeting began. Elrond got up and introduced everyone to eachother, said a few things, and sat back down. Then Gandalf got up and started talking, and that's where we're currently at. I just saw Merry and Pippin Lurking behing a couple of pillars. They're probably listening in to the meeting just like Sam and I are.  
  
Sam wants to play a card game that I taught him. It's called poker, and we're using my wizard money to take bets on.  
  
Later  
  
Right now it's pretty late. The meeting went pretty well. When it was nearly over, as I guessed correctly, Frodo stood up and said that he would take the Ring into Mordor. Sam gasped, but I silenced him (no, I didn't use a silencing charm). Gandalf went over to Frodo, and said that he would be coming. Then Aragorn got up up and went over to Frodo.  
  
"If I can do anything to protect you, I will," he said.  
  
Then someone called Boromir got up and said, "You carry the fate of all, Frodo, and Gondor will see it done."  
  
Then an elf, Legolas, got up and said, "You have my bow." And Gimli, a dwarf, came over to Frodo and said, "And my ax!"  
  
After Gimli said that, Sam and I rushed out and joined the group, and Sam said that Frodo wouldn't be going anywhere without him. And when Elrond said that Sam and I could come, Merry and Pippin came out from beind the pillars, and Pippin said that Elrond would have to tie them up in a sack to stop them from coming. Elrond agreed to let them come, though somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Anyway, after the meeting, Merry and Pippin were complaing about how bored they were, and how they wanted to start off immediatley, so I got out my wand and did a few spells for their amusement. Merry seems to have taken a liking to me, same goes for Pippin. They have started hanging out with me.   
  
Well, I have to go now. Merry says that it is time for dinner. 


	28. October 31

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR.  
  
October 31  
  
Halloween. I wonder what everyone is up to back home. Heh, that sure made sense. Right when I said that I realized that everyone back "home" hasn't even been born yet. Weird. Anyway, today was pretty good. I spent most of the day with the hobbits exploring around Rivendell.  
  
"Hey, Merry," I said, "Are there any maps of this place?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "Sam and I found some in a room just up ahead." He pointed to a large rectangular doorway.   
  
So we all headed towards the doorway, and when we entered, I saw that the room was about twice the size of my bedroom on Privet Drive. There were shelves covering three of the walls, and they were all filled with maps. And in the middle of the room was a marble table, and on it there was yet another map. I went over to it and looked at it.  
  
"That's a map of Middle-Earth." Said Pippin, seeing the map I was looking at.  
  
"Really? I wonder where Rivendell is on this thing." I said.  
  
"I was wondering that myself," Frodo said.  
  
"It's right here," said Pippin, pointing at a spot near a mountain range called the Misty Mountains, "And this is where you showed up," he added, pointing at a spot about halfway between Rivendell and a place called Bree.  
  
"Hm..." was all I said. I then noticed an area surrounded by mountains near the bottom of the map. "What this place?" I said, pointing to it.  
  
"That's Mordor, Harry," said Frodo.  
  
"Mordor? Isn't that where you have to go- I mean, isn't that where we have to go? So you can get rid of that Ring?"   
  
"Yes, and I can assure you I do not look forward to it."  
  
"I'm sure none of us look forward to it." I said, "Hey, where's Gandalf?"  
  
"I don't know." said Merry, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He's probably just curious." Pippin said, "I certainly am."  
  
"Aren't we all," I said as we all left the map room.  
  
"Let's go outside," said Sam, and we all did.   
  
When we came outside, it was pretty cold, so I conjured up a fire right as Boromir and Gandalf were walking outside. Gandalf saw what I did, and he came over to us and started talking to me about the fire I had conjured. He said that what I could was very amazing, and that I would be a great help during the quest. I thanked him, and then he and Boromir left. I think they might have been talking about the fire I conjured. 


	29. November 10

Discalimer: I don't own HP or LOTR.  
  
November 10  
  
Nothing much is going on. After the secret meeting, on October 25, Elrond sent out some guys (elves, actually), to make sure that the coast was clear. So far, only one elf has returned, and he says that everything is all right. Now all we have to do is wait for the rest of the scouts to return before we set out on the quest to Mordor to destroy the Ring. I can tell that Frodo isn't really looking forward to the quest, and neither am I. Same goes for the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Meanwhile, while we are waiting for the rest of the scouts to return, Merry, Pippin and I have been exploring Rivendell. I pretty much know my way around this place, which is good, because I certainley don't want to get lost. Anyway, today, while Merry, Pippin and I were walking around Rivendell, we came upon Boromir, who was doing something with his sword.   
  
"Hey, Boromir," I asked, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, hello Harry," he replied. "I'm practicing my skill with my sword here."  
  
"Can you teach me?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Boromir said, "How about you two?" He said to Merry and Pippin.  
  
"No, thank you," said Merry.  
  
"Aragorn already taught us." Pippin added, and he and Merry went and sat on a nearby rock to watch us.  
  
"Ok then," said Boromir, turning back to me, "Have you got a sword?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, unsheathing the sword that Elrond had given to me after the meeting, he said that it had been made by the elves long ago.  
  
"Ok, well, you're hold the sword correctly," he said, "but youÕve got got a lot to learn if you ever want to kill an orc with out getting injured yourself. I mean, the wand is good, but you're going to need more than that."  
  
I smiled, and then Boromir proceeded to teach me abuot all the different movements. I was getting quite good after two hours, but then Merry and Pippin started to complain about the cold. I went with them back inside, but not before Boromir said that he could help me some more with my sword tomorow. 


	30. November 19

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR.  
  
November 19  
  
Sorry I haven't writen in such a while, I've just been pretty busy, what with the sword lessons Boromir is giving me. I'm very good with sword fighting already. Just yesterday Merry and I were having a duel with the swords, and I won. But then we had another sword duel, and Merry won that time. It was pretty fun.  
  
Anyhow, today was pretty good. This morning Sam came into the room where I was sleeping, and woke me up.  
  
"Ugh..." I groaned, opening my eyes, and spotting Sam, "What is it?"  
  
"Aragorn wants to see you."  
  
"Why?" I asked, slowly getting out of bed (I had fallen asleep in my clothes, by the way).  
  
"He says he wants to talk to you about something. It's about you and your wand, I expect," said Sam, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he would," I replied, putting on my socks and shoes and heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Harry!"  
  
"WhatÕs wrong?" I said, turning around quickly.  
  
"Your wand," said Sam, holding it out to me, "you forgot it."  
  
"Oh, thanks." I took my wand, and put it in the pocket of my robes. "Well, I should probably get going. Where did you say Aragorn was?"  
  
"I didn't say where he was," said Sam as he smiled. "But he's at the place where the secret meeting was."  
  
"Ok, thanks," I said. I left the room and walked to where the secret meeting was held. When I got there I didn't see Aragorn at first, but then I looked around, and spotting him, I walked over to where he was.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said, as I took a seat, "I'd like to talk to you about something. You do realize that, becuase of your magical skills, you are going to be a very important part of this quest?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, a little unsure of where this was going.  
  
"Well, I think you need to learn how to defend yourself even more, because if your wand breaks, you aren't at all going to be in a very good position."  
  
"Ok," I said, "What should I do, then?"  
  
"From what Merry and Pippin have said, you are already very good with a sword."  
  
I smiled. "ThatÕs because Boromir helped me."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Aragorn, "but I believe that you should also take some archery lessons with Legolas. He's an elf, as you saw at the meeting, and he's excellent with a bow and arrow."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me," I said. "When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow, if you wish. You will meet Legolas at the same place where Boromir was helping you with your sword."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Well," said Aragorn, getting up, "That's all."  
  
I thanked him, and left to go find Merry. 


	31. December 17

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
December 17  
  
My archery lessons are all over and done with. I now have excellent skill with archery, and Legolas says that I don't stand a chance of being killed. I was happy when he told me that. I mean, I just can't let myself be killed, you know? Becuase there's still Voldemort to deal with. Oh great, there I go again. I keep on forgetting that I am in the past, and nothing in the future has happened yet (great, now I'm confusing myself).   
  
Anyway, today Elrond called me, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and the rest of the Fellowship to a meeting today (yes, it was in the location where the secret meeting was). He told us that the scouts that he sent out after the secret meeting have all come back, and that they say that the coast is now clear. Elrond told us that we should be ready to leave on the 25th (ONLY 8 DAYS!!!), and then he dismissed us.   
  
Sam, Merry, Pippin, and I went to room I am now sharing with Merry and Pippin (I started sharing a room with them about a couple weeks ago), and talked a little about the journey ahead of us, though we had already talked about it many times before this. It was then I noticed that Frodo wasnÕt with us, but I dismissed the thought, and entertained the rest of the hobbits with some of the spells I could do (they really like it when I entertain them by spells from my wand). 


	32. December 26

BurningArtist= I'm glad you really like this story! :-) I hope you enjoy the futur chapters, and I didn't know that you had a story called "The Azkaban Diaries". Nice coincidence! :-)  
  
LooneyMooney= Thanks, I'm glad you like this story! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't HP or LOTR.  
  
December 26  
  
Yesterday was the day that the Fellowship left Rivendell. All the house of Elrond was there to see us off, and, I don't know why, but seeing all those elves made me a little nervous. Anyway, the weather was cold when we all left Rivendell, and about 2 hours into the quest, it began to snow. I didn't complain when some snow melted on my neck as I walked a little faster to catch up with Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Pippin. I could tell he was cold, because he was shivering. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess," I said, drawing my cloak closer around me, "but I could be better. You?"  
  
"Oh, I'm all right," he replied, "I could be better if it wasn't so cold, of course."  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, me too."  
  
"So, Harry, you haven't really told me about any of your friend 'back home', and I thought that now, what with how bored we are right now, you could." I looked over at Merry, and saw that he had perked up a little and was watching me.  
  
"Well," I said, "There's Ron and Hermione, and we've been best friends since we were eleven. Ron comes from a family of all wizards-"  
  
"So there are a lot of wizards where you're from," Merry said, speaking up.  
  
"Yes," I said, "there are. Anyway, my friend Hermione is the first wizard in her family. And then there's Natalie. I met her just recently, and already I know her as much as Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Do you miss them?" said Pippin.  
  
"Yeah, a bit," I said. "But I suppose I'll see them again. I just need to find a way to get back home, and I don't know when that will be, but until then, I can enjoy my time with all of you." I smiled.  
  
"Aren't you worried what will happen when we get to Mordor?" Merry asked.  
  
"I'll worry about that when we actually get there," I said, taking out my wand and heading towards Gandalf and Gimli, who were currently leading the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to melt us an easier path through the snow," I said, "because our progress is kind of slow, and it's getting very tiring having to walk through the snow. Talk to ya later," I said, and hurried as fast as I could throught the deep snow towards Gandalf and Gimli. When I got there, Gimli asked me how I was doing.  
  
"Hello, master Harry, and how are you this fine day?"  
  
"I'm fine, just cold, but other than that, I'm fine." I smiled.  
  
"Why do you have your wand out?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I'm going to try and melt us an easier path through the snow," I said, and proceeded to do so. I said the spell that Hermione had taught me, and within seconds, an easier path was being made. The rest of the Fellowship ws very happy about this, and they all thanked me for it, and said that whenever there's snow, I'd be at the front melting a path for us.  
  
Anyway, it's getting late, I'd best be going. 


	33. January 12

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
January 12  
  
About a week ago, when we had stopped for a rest, Gandalf announced that we would be taking a pass over the Mist Mountains. Apparently he thought that would be the quickest way to- well, you know where. Anyway, Gimli didn't really like this, and he voiced his objection.  
  
"Why? Why must we go over the mountains?" Gimli said.  
  
"Because it is the quickest way," replied Gandalf.  
  
"Quickest way..." Gimli snorted, "Why can't we go under the mountains? We can pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us an extremley warm welcoming indeed."  
  
"Indeed he would, but I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice, Gimli."  
  
I decided to take part in the conversation, because I was curious as to why Gandalf was uncomfortable going through Moria.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
Gandalf turned to me.  
  
"Because," he said, "there are very evil things down there. Old and foul beasts. Some are of unimaginable size and deadliness, while others are just the size of Gimli, and they are just as old and foul."  
  
"Oh," I said, and I walked over to Merry and Pippin.  
  
Then just yesterday, infact, we reached the bottom of the mountain in which the mountain pass was. We started to hike up the mountain, and about halfway up the mountain, it started to snow. The snow was falling so heavily, which made us pretty miserable, and then the wind started to blow the snow flakes into our faces, which made us even more miserable.   
  
Gandalf announced that we would rest there that night, and then continue the next day (today). At this, he brought out someting that he had got in Rivendell and we all took a sip of it. It was kind of a clear liquid. It didn't look like water, but it had sort of a golden color to it, and when I drank it, I felt all warm inside, and the cold didn't seem to touch me.  
  
Then Gandalf said that he would get a fire going, so I decided to conjur up some wood ("Show off," I heard Pippin mutter, but by the way he was smiling, I could tell that he was kidding), and then Gandalf lit the wood on fire with his staff. I soon felt very comfortable, and fell asleep.   
  
Then when I woke up this morning, I was very cold, and so was the rest of the Fellowship, so Gandalf had us all take a sip of that liquid stuff, and we were on our way. We hadn't gone very far, however, when there was a voice of some kind in the cold, snowy air.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Sam, who I could tell was scared.  
  
"It is the mountain," said Legolas.  
  
"What's it saying?" said Merry, for the voice had just sounded again.  
  
"It's saying for us to get off the mountain." Legolas replied, then he turned to Gandalf, and yelled (because of the wind) "Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
I saw Gandalf hesitate for a second.  
  
"Let the Ring bearer decide," he said.  
  
We all turned to Frodo.  
  
"We- we will go through the mines of Moria!"  
  
"Very well, then," said Gandalf, and turning, he led us down the mountain.  
  
Surprisingly, it didn't take a very long time for us to go down the mountain, and when we did, I looked back up at it, and noticed that there wasn't any snow on the bottom 1/5th of the mountain. "Weird," I thought.  
  
I looked over at Merry, and I saw that he was still a little cold, so I took out my wand, and performed a tricky charm that I learned from Hermione on him. It's called the Warming Charm, and the person who you cast it on is surrounded by a little bubble of warmness (there's also the Cooling Charm, which of course does the opposite).   
  
"Thanks, Harry," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," I replied. 


	34. January 14

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR.  
  
January 14  
  
Last night, after a few hours of walking after we had reached the bottom of the mountain, we decided to rest. Gandalf pointed at a little hill surrounded by trees, and said, "Here is a good place to rest." We all headed towards the hill, and when we reached it, Sam and Merry started to gather some wood for a fire.  
  
When they had gathered enough, they brought to us, and I lit fire to it with my wand. Sam cooked some dinner for us, which I must say was quite good, and then we lay down for sleep, except for Gandalf, who was going to keep a look out. Despite the cold night air, I finally fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, I saw that it was still dark outside. I sat up, and noticed Gandalf was tense and alert. I got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Gandalf?" I whipsered, "What's wrong?" Then I heard something howl. Lots of somethings. "Gandalf, what are those?" I asked, scared, my voice trembling.  
  
"Wake up the others," he said, "The wolves have come."  
  
I proceeded to do what Gandalf had asked me, and woke up the others, and told them to get a weapon. When I woke Pippin up, I found that he was already awake.  
  
"What're those things?" he asked.  
  
"They're wolves," I replied. "Gandalf wants to get up, and he says for you to get your sword." Pippin got his sword and I pulled out my wand, and we both walked over to Gandalf, who told the Fellowship to gather in a circle in the middle of the hill, facing outwards.   
  
I noticed that the wolves had come even closer, and then the action began.  
  
Gandalf did something with his staff. There was a bright light, and for a moment, I could see just how many wolves there were, about 30, I guessed. Then the light went out, and I saw about three wolves jump toward us. Gandalf got one with his staff, Aragorn got one with his sword, and I got one by using the Stunning Charm. For a couple seconds, nothing happened, and then about 10 wolves appeared, and Gandalf pointed his staff at them, muttered something, and the wolves, and the leaves of the trees burst into flame. The wolves, of course died, and the rest fled. The tree leaves remaind burning for a couple minutes, and then the flames went out.  
  
  
  
The next day, when we had awoken, I saw that there weren't any wolves anywhere.  
  
"It is as I feared," said Gandalf. "These were no ordinary wolves."  
  
"Then what kind of wolves were they?" I heard Gimli ask, as I was walking toward them.  
  
"They were wargs. Wolves of Saruman."  
  
"Why would Saruman send wargs after us?" I asked  
  
Gandalf turned to me. "Because he too is after the Ring." And taking his hint, I asked no more questions about it.  
  
  
  
We finally reached the Gates of Moria, but at first, I couldn't see them. Then, when the moonlight hit where Gandalf said the doors were, I saw a litte line of sliver. The little line of silver then started running through what I thought were cracks, and when it was finished, there was an immaculate design.  
  
I turned to Gandalf, and as I did so, I heard Pippin throw a rock in the water.  
  
"Do not disturb the water," I heard Aragorn say to him. Then I spoke to Gandalf.  
  
"What does the lettering say?" I asked, for I had noticed some writing above the doors. "I do not understand it."  
  
"It's some form of elvish. What does it say, Gandalf?" Merry said.  
  
"It says, 'The doors of During, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Merry.  
  
"The meaning is simple enough, Meriadoc." Gandalf said, "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open."  
  
Boromir joined us. "Do you know the password?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Great." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunatley, Gandalf heard me.  
  
"What I meant, Harry, is that I don't know the password yet. But we shall soon see," and with that, Gandalf took out his staff, pressed it against the doors, and mutters what he thought was the password.   
  
It didn't work, so he tried again, only this time he said part of the pass word slowly, and the other part more loudly. Again, it didnÕt work. Gandalf went on like this for some time, until he sat down, quite exhausted, on a nearby rock.  
  
Frodo then took a closer look at the words above the door.  
  
"Speak, friend, and enter," he said to himself, then he turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?" he asked.  
  
"Mellon," he replied, and to my great surprise, and the est of the Fellowship's, the doors opened, and we went inside.   
  
Unfortunatley, there was then a cave in. Rocks started falling. Big rocks, and they blocked the way we came in.  
  
Gandalf sighed, and leaned close to his staff and muttered something. Then light came forth from his staff, and he walked on into the darkness, and me and the rest of the Fellowship followed him. 


	35. January 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings  
  
January 16  
  
Something terrible has happened, and a member of the Fellowship was lost. I'll start from the beginning.  
  
It all happened yesterday. We had just taken a short rest for a few hours, and we were walking toward the exit of Moria, which was about a day's journey. No one was talking, for everyone was afraid of something in the dark, but I did not know what, neither did anyone else. We had been walking for a couple hours, when we came into some vast, empty space. I saw that here were lots of colums supporting the ceiling. A little hole in the wall far above us let in a little sunlight.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked Gandalf.  
  
"This is the great realm of Dwarrowdelf," he replied.  
  
I heard Sam say to himself, "There's an eye opener and no mistake."  
  
I then noticed a door in the wall, and Gimli noticed it too, for he ran away from the Fellowship and into the room.   
  
"Gimli!" said Gandalf, and followed after him. The rest of us followed Gandalf.  
  
We found ourselves in a kind of room. I saw lots of what looked maps and books around. It kind of reminded me of the map room in Rivendell. Except in the middle of this particular room, I noticed what looked like a tomb, and Gimli was kneeling beside it, crying. I walked over to it, and noticed some writing. I couldnt really understand what the writing said, so I asked Gandalf to translate for me.  
  
"It reads: Here lies Balin, son of Fundin," he said.  
  
"He is dead then," said Frodo, in a solomn voice. "I feared it was so."  
  
All of a sudden, we heard a clatter. A loud clatter. We all turned around, and found Pippin, who looked scared, standing next to some sort of well. Apparently there had been a skeleton of some sort on the edge, and Pippin, seeing the skeleton, had touched the hand of it, and then the entire skeleton fell into the well, making the big clatter.  
  
Gandalf went over to him.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" he said angrily, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Pippin looked down, and I took a glance at Merry, who seemed a little scared.   
  
We had all just started to get over our scare, when all of a sudden there was a noise, like the beating of drums. Then we heard something, or lots of somethings, in the hallway outside of the room we were in. Frodo pulled out his sword, and I saw that it was glowing blue.  
  
"Orcs!" I heard Legolas say.  
  
Then the action began. Boromir closed the door to our room, but apparently the orcs tried to force through, opening the door a little, just enough to let some arrows through. Legolas responded by shooting some arrows back at the orcs, and I performed a few Stunning Charms. Then I heard something roar, and Boromir said, "Oh great. They have a troll with them."  
  
Then I saw a big foot step into the door way, and Frodo rushed forward and stabbed at the foot with his sword. The foot receded quickly, barely giving Frodo enough time to pull his sword out, but he did. I saw that the blood of the troll was black, and as the drops of blood hit the floot, I could hear them sizzle.   
  
A little moment of slince, then some sort of spear came hurling into the room through the opening, and it hit Frodo, hurling him at the wall behind us, and pinning him there. The rest of us were horrified, and Gandalf did something with his staff, which made all of the orcs leave very quickly, and finally our fight with the orcs was over.  
  
Aragorn rushed over to Frodo, and I said to Gandalf, "Is he going to be OK?"  
  
Gandalf was about to answer me, when Aragor rolled Frodo over, who gave a gasp and sat up.  
  
"It's okay," he said, "I'm not hurt."  
  
Sam, Merry, Pippin, and I rushed over to him, and so did the rest of the Fellowship. I was extremley relieved, and judging by the looks on eveyone elseÕs faces, they were too.  
  
"You should be dead!" said Aragorn, "That spear would have killed a wild boar!"  
  
Then I saw a glint of silver beneath Frodo's shirt, and so did Aragorn. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt a little, and...  
  
"Mithril!" said Gimli in awe, more to himself, and then he said to Frodo, "You are full of surprises, Frodo Baggins."   
  
A look of relieved happiness came on Frodo's face. And then we heard something again in the hall outside of the room that we were in. Gandalf spoke up.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum," he said. "Hurry!"  
  
We all ran towards the bridge, and I had caught sight of it about 100 feet ahead, when I heard something behind us. We all stopped for just a second, until Gandalf yelled at us to continue.  
  
"A Balrog!" I heard Gimli whisper in fear.  
  
The next thing that happened, ocurred so fast that I can barely remember. The entire Fellowship had crossed to the other side of the bridge, except for Gandalf, who remained in the middle. The Balrog stepped onto the bridge.  
  
"I am a servant of the secret fire," said Gandalf in a low voice, but the rest of us could hear it all the same. "The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf did something with his staff, which made a very bright light, and then it receded. Then he yelled out, "YOU CANNOT PASS!"  
  
The bridge cracked and broke, and the balrog was plunged into the dark abyss. Gandalf turned around, and had taken just one step towards us, when a firey whip curled around his knees. He stumbled, he grasped onto the very last bit of the bridge, said, "Fly, you fools!" and was gone.  
  
Frodo yelled out, "NOOOOOO!" I stood there in shock, horrified at what had just happened. Then Aragorn yelled out at us to hurry, and he disappeard through a door leading out of Moria, and the rest of the Fellowship followed him. I too, followed, as if in a dream.  
  
We reached a forest, called Lothlorien, which is where I am now. I must go. Merry wants to talk to me about something.  
  
Review review! :-) 


	36. January 30

sillydustbunny= Thanks for you review! Yes, Harry will live out the entire story, and no, he won't learn anything to help him in his fight against Voldemort. Well...he might, but you'll just have to wait and see! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Must I keep on repeating it? I don't own HP or LOTR. :-)  
  
January 30  
  
It has been about 14 days since Gandalf's fall. Frodo took it especially hard, and I knew how he was feeling, because of...well,... because of Sirius's death. Gandalf's fall made it all come back to me.  
  
I must stop talking about that, because even as I write this tears are forming in my eyes. I'll talk about where I am, I think, to get my mind off things.  
  
Like I said in my last entry, I am in a place called Lothlorien. It's very beautiful. It's all green, and the trees are very tall, which is a good thing, because the Elves here have built their dwellings in them. Of course, everyone in the Fellowship sleeps on the ground, except for Legolas.  
  
Anyway, there's an Elf queen here, and her name is Galadriel. I think Gimli's falling in love with her, because he's always talking about how beautiful she is. I wanted to tease him about it at first, but then I realised that if I did, I might not wake up the next morning (if you know what I mean).  
  
I remember when we first got here we had to talk to Galadriel and Celeborn (the Elf King). We were up in one of the trees, and when she looked at each of the Fellowship members in turn, well....   
  
When she looked at Gimli, he stood there looking back at her, and then looked down at his feet. Sam immediately blushed and looked down at his feet. The same thing happened to Merry and Pippin, except after blushing, they looked at each other, and then down at their feet.   
  
When Galadriel looked at Frodo, something passed across his face, like he was afraid, but then Galadriel looked away from him, and set her gaze on Legolas, who didn't do anything. The same thing happened with Aragorn, but when she looked at Boromir, I saw a shadow of mixed fear and sadness on his face, and he looked at his feet.   
  
Then Galadriel set her gaze on me. It felt as though she knew where I had really come from. It felt as though she knew all the tragedies that had befallen me. I felt tears in my eyes, and right when I was about to look away, she took her gaze off of me, and spoke to us.  
  
"Rest now, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil," she said. And that's just what we did.   
  
We were showed a place by one of the other Elves, Haldir, and that's where we set up our things. As I was walking over to Pippin to talk to him about where we were, I heard Sam's voice.  
  
"When she looked at me, it felt as thought I hadn't got anything on."  
  
I snorted, trying to suppress my laughter, and I succeeded in doing so.   
  
Please review! :-) 


	37. February 15

Natalie38= Thanks for all your reviews! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings  
  
February 15  
  
Yesterday, when I was talking with Sam and Frodo about our trip, we all noticed Galadriel walking by us (gliding would actually be the correct word). Sam wanted to follow her, because other than the fact that he absolutely loves Elves, he was curious (very curious, mind you) about where she was going.  
  
"Mr. Harry, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "Let's follow Galadriel."  
  
"Why do you want to follow her?" I asked.  
  
"I'm just curious to find out where she's headed off to."  
  
"Yes, Sam," said Frodo, "so am I. But even so-"  
  
"We'll go with you," I said to Sam, looking at Frodo.  
  
Sam looked at Frodo.  
  
"Well, all right," Frodo said.  
  
After Frodo had said that, he, Sam, and I started off after Galadriel. We followed her to a little clearing with what I though was a bird bath in the middle. Galadriel had a silver pitcher with her, and she dipped it into a small stream, and filled it with water.  
  
"You were anxious, were you not, to see what you call Elf magic?" she said, turning around to face Sam, who looked down at his feet.  
  
"I was. And I still am," he replied.  
  
"Here you will see what you call Elf magic, young hobbit," Galadriel said, as she poured the water from the silver pitcher into what I thought was a bird bath, turns out, it wasn't a bird bath. "You may come and look into the mirror, but you must be careful not to touch the water. Anyone of you may come forward first. But first however, I must warn you. This mirror shows many things. Things that were, are, or have not yet happened. And what you see may not even come true for you."  
  
Sam looked up hesitantly.  
  
"Go on," Frodo said, and he gave Sam a little push forward.  
  
Sam came forward and looked at the mirror. What he saw must have disturbed him, because I saw a shadow of sadness pass over his face briefly (later he told me that he saw Frodo lying dead, or as if dead, under a cliff).  
  
After Sam was done, Frodo came up and looked in the mirror. For a while he was quiet, but then he gave a loud gasp. The Ring he was wearing seemed to be a great weight all of a sudden, and it was pulling him forward, towards Galadriel's mirror.  
  
"Do not touch the water," she said.  
  
Right then, Frodo pulled back with a great effort, and the contact with the mirror was broken. Then it was my turn.  
  
I went up to the mirror and looked in. What I saw was pretty surprising. In the mirror, I saw Hogwarts, and then the scene shifted to when I tripped and fell over the tree root, and then, in the mirror, I saw myself get up, brush the dirt away from my robes, and then join Natalie, Ron, and Hermione on the way to Hogsmeade. It was then I broke away from the mirror.  
  
"I know what it is you saw," Galadriel said to Sam, Frodo, and I, "for it is also in my mind." And with that, she left, and Sam, Frodo, and I left also, too deep in thought to talk. 


	38. February 17

sillydustbunny= Thanks for your review! :-)  
  
Natalie38= Thanks for your review, and no, I won't tell you what happens next. :-)  
  
Padfoot= Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like this story. HP and LOTR rule! :-D  
  
todo= Thanks for your review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings  
  
February 17  
  
Yesterday the Fellowship left Lothlorien. Before we had actually left, though, Galadriel wanted to see us, so there we were, and there she was standing in front of us.  
  
"I hope you all have a safe journey, and I hope the quest goes well," she said, "but before you go, please take these items." Galadriel turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Here is the gift of the Elves to the leader of your Fellowship," she said, and she gave him a sheath for his sword. The sheath was covered in a tracery of flowers and leaves made of sliver and gold, and the name Anduril was written upon it in Elvish letters.  
  
Galadriel gave Legolas a bow, and arrows, and to Sam she gave a little grey box, which had only a small silver Elven letter on it.  
  
"Here is engraved G for Galadriel," she said, "and in it is a little of the soil of Lorien, and though it may not be of any use on your quest, you will be glad to have it when you arrive back to your home."  
  
Sam went red, and said "Thank you" very quietly.  
  
Then Galadriel turned to Gimli. "And what would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" she said, and smiled.  
  
"None." Gimli said, "It is only enough to have seen you, and to have heard your gentle words."  
  
"Surley there is something that you desire? Name it, for I would not have you leave empty handed."  
  
"I would ask nothing, except for, well, except for a strand of hair from your golden head."  
  
Galadriel smiled, and gave Gimli not one, but three strands of her hair. I noticed that Gimli's face went very red. Then she turned to Merry and Pippin and Boromir and gave them daggers that were inlaid with gold and silver leaves.   
  
Galadriel gave Frodo a small phial, and in it was a light. She told him that if he needed assistance in the very darkest of moments, all he needed to do was to hold up the phial, which held the Light of Earendil. Then she turned to me.  
  
"For you, Harry," she said, "I have this." And she handed me ...wait for it... Elven clothes! They were like the ones that Leoglas wore. I thanked her for them, and then she pointed to a place where I change into them. I think she gave me the Elven clothes so I wouldn't look so conspicuos.   
  
I went over to where she pointed, and found a small room-like area, and no, I could not be seen by anyone. I changed into my new Elven clothes, and packed away my old clothes into the pack that I had carried around on my back since Rivendell. I came back out and joined the Fellowship.  
  
"And now, before you leave," Galadriel said, "I have these to give you." And she gave us each an Elven cloak, and we fastened them to ourselves with leaves made of emeralds, and outlined with silver.   
  
And then we (the Fellowship) got into the boats that were awaiting us, and went on our way down the river, which is where I am now, sitting in a canoe.  
  
Read and review my friends! 


	39. February 26

beautystar,QEDGAK= thanks for your reviews!   
  
LordofLight311= thanks for your review  
  
Looony Moony= i'm glad you like my story. i'm sorry it took me so long to update. hope you can forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
February 26  
  
Right now, everyone in the Fellowship is resting. We're at the bank of some lake, I don't know the name of it, but the Anduin River feeds into it, and there's also a waterfall.   
  
I've just been talking to Legolas and Aragorn about when we were going to set off again. This is how our conversation went:  
  
"We should leave now," Legolas spoke in a tense voice.  
  
"No," Aragorn replied quietly.  
  
"Why can't we leave now?" I asked in a low voice, "Shouldn't we get to Mordor as quickly as possible to destroy the Ring?"  
  
"I do want to get there quickly," Aragorn replied, "but we must wait for the cover of darkness."  
  
"You mean so the orcs, or Black Riders, or whatever it is, won't get us?"  
  
"Correct," he replied, "Though, I would like to leave now, but like I said before, we must wait for cover of darkness."  
  
"We must," said Legolas. "But a shadow and threat has been growing in my mind." He paused, "Something draws near. I can feel it."  
  
I suddenly felt uncomfartable and afraid at this, but before I got a chance to say anything, I heard MerryÕs voice.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" He said loudly.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and I immediatley went over to where the rest of the Fellowship was, and when we got there, I noticed that Boromir was also gone. I thought that this could mean nothing good.  
  
"We must split into parties and search for him," Aragorn began, but before he could finish what he was saying, the rest of us ran off into the forest to search for Frodo, occasionally calling out his name. I went with Merry and Pippin.  
  
Right now, Merry, Pippin and I are hidden behind a tree from some orcs that appeared a while ago. Apparently they are searching for us.   
  
I just noticed Frodo hiding near us. I have to go. Merry Pippin and I are going to try and make the orcs come after us instead. 


	40. March 1

Natalie38= Thanks for your review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings  
  
March 1  
  
Many things have happened since I last wrote, but I'll start from where I left off.  
  
Like I said, I noticed Frodo hiding near me, Merry, and Pippin. Merry and Pippin had thought of a way to draw the orcs away from Frodo, so as soon as I had put you away, Merry, Pippin and I jumped out from the place where we were hiding, and we shouted up at the orcs.  
  
"Hey, hey you!" Merry shouted, "OVER HERE!"  
  
"OVER HERE!" shouted Pippin and I.  
  
The diversion worked. Frodo got away, and the orcs started to chase Merry, Pippin, and I. We had got to some sort of clearing, and then the orcs surrounded us. I was scared, so I got out my sword and started slashing at the orcs; Merry and Pippin did the same. We killed a few of them, and right when we were beginning to get tired, Boromir showed up.  
  
He got between us and the orcs, and told us to get away. We had backed away only a few feet, and all the while Boromir was using his sword to kill the orcs. While taking a pause from killing the orcs, Boromir took out a horn and blew on it. The sound of the horn rang out, and for a couple seconds, the orcs slowed the fighting, but then nothing happened, so the orcs started fighting even more fiercley. Then something terrible happened.  
  
One orc brought out a bow and arrow, and shot an arrow at Boromir. It hit him, but he kept on fighting. Then another arrow went into Boromir. I didn't see what happened next, because the orcs picked up me, Merry, and Pippin, and carried us away. We had been captured.  
  
The next few days following the capture are not something that I'd like to remember (the stupid orcs took away my sword and bow and arrow), however, I think it was the 3rd night that Merry, Pippin, and I had been in the clutches of the orcs, a large group of warriors came and attacked the orcs, and Merry, Pippin and I escaped into a forrest. Merry said that it was called Fanghorn.  
  
We had wandered in, and we came upon a little spring of water, where we drank out of.  
  
"This is an interesting forrest," I said, to nobody in particular.  
  
"It is," Pippin replied, "But it's a pity that there isn't any sunlight in here. I almost felt that I liked this place."  
  
Then a voice came out of nowehere, a deep, rumbling voice.  
  
"Almost felt you liked the palce? Well that's a good thing to hear."  
  
Merry, Pippin, and I turned around immediatley, and saw, not a man, but a tree!  
  
"Treebeard some call me, and I daresay that you three have names also?"  
  
"I'm Merry," said Merry, "and this is Harry," he pointed at me, "and this is Pippin," he pointed at Pippin.  
  
"Hm, well, I was told to look for you," said Treebeard slowly, "by Gandalf the White."  
  
"But that's impossible!" I yelled out, "He's dead! We saw him fall in Moria!" Pippin and Merry nodded their heads.  
  
"Don't be hasty, Harry." Treebeard said, "Your friend Gandalf is indeed alive, and he told me to look after you."  
  
"He's alive?" Pippin said, finally starting to believe it.  
  
"YES!" I shouted.  
  
"Now, there is to be an entmoot-"  
  
"What's an entmoot?" I interrupted.  
  
"Don't be hasty," Treebeard replied. "An entmoot is a gathering, a meeting, of us ents."  
  
"And what will you be meeting for?"  
  
"To decide if the ents will go to war," he replied. "Now, I suggest that you three climb up onto me, so we can get going."  
  
Merry, Pippin and I climbed up onto Treebeard, and we headed off to the entmoot, which is where Merry, Pippin, and I are now. We're not participating in it, of course. I should go now, because Merry and Pippin are getting bored. I think I'll conjur up a deck or playing cards so we can play Poker, and use my wizard money to take bets on. 


	41. March 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
March 5  
  
Whew! I'm glad that's over! When the entmoot ended, Treebeard had Merry and Pippin climb onto him, and I climbed onto another Ent, I think his name was Quickbeam. Anyway, we started heading towards a place that Merry and Pippin called Isengard. When I caught a glimps of Isengard through some of the trees, all of a sudden all the ents began to move with an astonishing speed.  
  
When we finally got to our destination, the Ents wasted no time, and started destroying Isengard at once. It was so spectacular! After the Ents were done destroying the walls of Isengard, some of them proceeded to try and knock down the tower, while the others broke the dam. Water immediatley began rushing in from the broken dam, and the Ents who were trying to destroy the tower that Saruman lived in (Merry and Pippin told me about him) had to stop because of the flooding waters.  
  
To make a long story short, Isengard, except for the tower, was destroyed. Pippin, Merry, and I found a room full of food, and we gathered up some of the food and had a feast, outside of course, because Treebeard told us to keep a watchout for anyone on the road (this was today, mind you).  
  
After about a couple hours, when Merry, Pippin, and I were resing, some people did come up the road. We, however, didn't notice them until they came to the ruined gate. Merry, Pippin, and I jumped up immediatley.  
  
"Gandalf!" I said.  
  
"Yes, hello you three," he replied. "I would like to introduce you to King Theoden of Rohan."  
  
Merry, Pipppin, and I said hello, and Theoden said hello back to us, but then we had to head over to the tower, so Gandalf could talk to Saruman. I talked with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli along the way. We had a nice conversation about recent events.  
  
Anyway, Gandalf had a nice chat with Saruman, which resulted in something being thrown down at us. Gandalf called it a Palantir. Pippin grabbed it when it was thrown, and picked it up, but then Gandalf took it from him.  
  
Enough about what happened today. It is getting late, and I am very tired. Theoden and some of his soldiers, Legolas, and Gimli are already asleep. Good night. 


	42. March 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
March 7  
  
Two days ago, when everyone was asleep late at night, Pippin apparently, decided to take a look in the Palantir. He went over to Gandalf (who was asleep, and who had the Palantir tucked under his elbow) and stole the Palantir from him. He went a little ways away, and looked into it. He had looked into it for about a minute (that's what he said, anyway), and then gave a scream and passed out. That was how Aragorn and Gandalf found him.  
  
Gandalf questioned Pippin about it, and he told the story of what happened. I was pretty surprised, as was Merry. But after Pippin was done telling the story, he looked at Merry, who looked away. Gandalf immediatley got up.  
  
"Because of your foolishness, Mr. Took, we must leave this company," he said.  
  
"Where will you go?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"To Minas Tirith," Gandalf replied. "Come, Pippin."   
  
Gandalf gave the Palantir to Aragorn, and with that, he took Pippin with him up onto a horse, Shadowfax, said a word of farewell, and they were off into the night.   
  
Meanwhile, preparations were being made for our departure to a place called Dunharrow, beacause after what happened with the Palantir, Theoden and Aragorn thought that we should leave immediatley, which we did. Then yesterday, Aragorn met up with some of the other Rangers, and he, Legolas, and Gimli went off with them.  
  
Right now the rest of us are resting, and Merry and I just finished playing a game of poker.   
  
Theoden seems like a kind person. Today, when Merry and I were riding next to him (Merry on a pony, and I on a horse), I brought out my wand, no particular reason, I just did.  
  
"What is that, Harry?" King Theoden asked me.  
  
"My wand," I answered.  
  
"He's a wizard," said Merry.  
  
"A wizard? Interesting," Theoden said. "How did come to be here, if you are a wizard?"  
  
I told him the same story that I told Aragorn when I had first arrived in this world.  
  
"Very interesting, very interesting indeed," Theoden said, after I was done telling him.  
  
"I can show you some of the spells I can do, if that is all right."  
  
"Yes, I would like to see that."  
  
"Very well," I answered, and I started to do some spells, and Theoden looked at me in awe after I was done. "You, young Harry, will be a great help to us before the end," he said.   
  
I smiled, and put my wand away, and started up a conversation with Merry. 


	43. March 10

Claire= Thanks for your review. No, time is not going by in Harry's time, because when Harry went back in time, nothing in his time had happened yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LotR  
  
March 10  
  
I'm at a place called Dunharrow. I've heard some of the men saying that we shouldn't be here, because it's right near someplace called the Dwimmorberg, or to put it more simply, the Paths of the Dead. I wonder why it's called that? I guess I'll find out sooner or later.  
  
Speaking of the Paths of the Dead... Theoden said yesterday afternoon that Aragorn was going to go on it to reach where ever he wanted to go quicker. I wondered why, so I voiced my thought.  
  
"Why would Aragorn use the Paths of the Dead?" I asked.  
  
"Because it is the quickest way to wherever his destination is."  
  
"Do you know what his destination is?" I asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.  
  
Theoden sighed. "No, I do not," he said as Merry joined us.  
  
"Harry?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Eowyn wants to see you."  
  
"Eowyn?" I asked. Hey, I didn't know who she was.  
  
"Eowyn is my niece." King Theoden said.  
  
"Oh," I replied. Then I turned back to Merry. "What does she want to see me for?"  
  
"She says that you need a sword and some armor."  
  
"But I have my wand. Can't I just use that?"  
  
"I suppose, but still, you should at least have a sword and armor, to protect yourself. Better be safe than sorry," said Merry.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I replied, getting up. "See you later."  
  
When I got to where I was supposed to be, I saw who I thought must be Theoden's niece, Eowyn. She was very beautiful, with long, golden hair, and at the moment she was looking at the swords. I cleared my throat.  
  
"Um..." was all I said.  
  
Eowyn turned around. "Oh, hello," she said. "You must be Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I am," I replied.  
  
"I'm Eowyn."  
  
"Hello, Eowyn," I said.  
  
"Ok, I have a some armour ready for you. All I have to do now is get you a sword," she said, "First, however, you should probably try on the armor." Eowyn handed me the armor, which comprised of a mail shirt, with a chestplate (the chestplate was red), and it had and a metal helmit for my head, and there was something on it to protect my nose from getting broken, I guess.  
  
Anyway, Eowyn showed me to a room where I could get the armor on (I put the mailshirt on over my clothes, and the cestplate on top of that). When I came back to where she was, I saw that she had a sword with her, and I noticed that it was the same one that the orcs had taken from me!  
  
"How did you get that back?" I asked, astonished.  
  
Eowyn looked confused. "What do mean?" she asked.  
  
"That was the sword that Elrond gave to me, but it was taken from me when Merry, Pippin, and I were taken by the orcs!" She didn't look surprised, so I guessed that she had been told of the...er...events.  
  
"Well," she said, smiling, "here it is." And she gave it to me, still in it's sheath.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"You're welcome, Harry," she replied. "Now, you should probably get going, because you're going to be leaving from here in just an hour."  
  
"Where are you going to be?"  
  
"I have to stay here." I noticed the resentful tone in her voice, but I pretended that I didn't notice it.  
  
"Well, I hope to see you later," I said, and left to go find Merry and Theoden.  
  
  
When I finally found them, I saw that they were in a kind of argument, of some sorts.  
  
"My Lord, King Theoden," Merry was saying, "I must go with you and Harry into battle! You are like a father to me!" I then saw Merry kneel down in front of Theoden. Merry held out his sword to him, who took it, and Merry looked up at him and said, "I wish to be entered into your service. I will follow you to whatever end!"  
  
Theoden smiled. "Then you will shall be entered into my service."  
  
I walked up to them, just as King Theoden handed Merry's sword back to him.  
  
"Is Merry going to the battle also?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, he is," King Theoden replied.  
  
"Oh," I said in response. "When are we going to be leaving?"  
  
"Now," he said, and he brought out a horse for me, and a pony for Merry, and then I noticed that all of the Rohan soldiers had already gotten ready.  
  
Merry and I got onto the horses, and Eomer came up to us, and started up a conversation with Theoden (his uncle), and then we were on out way to Minas Tirith, where the battle was going to be. But as we were leaving, I noticed a mysterious soldier, from Rohan, of course, join us at the back of the line. I decided to keep quiet about it. 


	44. March 15

Strider= Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my story! My favorite Lord of the Rings character is Sam, and my favorite HP character is Ron. How about you? :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings  
  
March 15  
  
Right now is is night time. Last night, while I was just lightly sleeping, Merry came to me and woke me up.  
  
"What did you wake me up for?" I asked.  
  
"Come one, King Theoden and Eomer are meeting with someone. I'd like to go listen in to them."  
  
I was immediatley interested. "They're meeting with someone?" I asked, "who are they meeting with?"  
  
"I don't know, but apparently it's some sort of secret meeting."  
  
"Like the secret meeting in Rivendell?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
  
"Something like that, only this time I believe they're talking about the battle."  
  
"Oh," I said, getting up. "Well then, let's get going."  
  
Merry and I headed toward the 'secret meeting', and we got there in time to hear a strange voice say, "We do not like these orc-folk." Merry and I hid behind a tree.  
  
"Then will you aid us in the battle?" I heard Eomer's voice say.  
  
"Yes," replied the strange voice, "For weapons we have arrows. Arrows that are poisoned at the tip."  
  
"If someone gets hit by one of these arrows, how long is it until they die?"  
  
"Long. If someone gets hit with one of these arrows, they will have a long, slow, and painful death."  
  
I couldn't take anymore of this, and neither, apparently, could Merry, so we both went away, and went back to where I had been sleeping.  
  
"Well," said Merry, "We sould probably get some rest. We certainly don't want to get killed tomorrow during the battle because we're too tired." Merry went away, and I then fell asleep.  
  
Now the Rohan soldiers are riding towards the battle. I'm scared. What would happen if I was killed? I musn't think about it. I must go, for we are about to ride into the battle. Good bye. 


	45. March 17

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
March 17  
  
The battle is over. It ended yesterday. I won't tell you about the whole thing, since that would take up many pages, but I will tell you about a few things.  
  
After I had killed a lot of orcs, I heard a terrible screech, and I looked round (big mistake- an orc took a swing at me with his sword, and I got a very big cut on my arm. He was almost dead, luckily, so I just put him out of his misery, but blood started coming out of my arm at an alarming rate), anyway, I looked around, and I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. I started to feel faint.  
  
A ringwraith, who sat atop a terrible winged creature, was directly in front of the mysterious Rohan soldier that I mentioned earlier.  
  
"No man can kill me," the wraith said in its horrible voice.  
  
The the Rohan soldier laughed, and to me it seemed very strange to hear a laughing voice in the midst fo a great battle.  
  
"But I am not a man. I woman am I." Then the Rohan soldier took off his (or her) helmit, and there was Eowyn!  
  
Eowyn took a swing at the creature the wraith was on, and cut off it's head. The wraith then swung his sword at Eowyn's sheild, but when he did this, it must have broken Eowyn's arm, for it hung limp afterwards. I was feeling even more faint by this time.  
  
Then Eowyn took her sword, and aimed it upward at the wraiths neck, and at the same time she did this, I noticed Merry aim his sword at the wraith's leg. They both stabbed the wraith at the same time, and amazingly, it was killed. I then noticed a dead Theoden... no, I can't talk about it, and then I don't remember anything else that happened afterward, because I fainted when I saw Theoden.  
  
Merry was badly wounded, but he's alright now, and so is Eowyn. My arm is mended. I'm now sitting with Pippin and Aragorn, for we are about to fight another battle at the black gates of Mordor. Pippin and I are going. Bye for now.  
  
Oh, one last thing, Eomer's now the King of Rohan. 


	46. March 23

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
March 23  
  
I am so bored. Right now the host of Minas Tirith is set out, and we're headed towards the Black gates of Mordor. I am absolutley dreading the prospect, but I'm not the only one. Pippin isn't really looking forward to it, but I think he's keen to show the same kind of courage, or whatever, that Merry did during the Battle of the Pelennor fields. Speaking of Merry...  
  
I think Pippin kinda misses him. Or at least he misses the company of hobbits, which is perfectly understandable.  
  
Anyway, Merry wanted to come to the battle with me and Pippin, but he wasn't allowed to, because he had already been in a battle, and had gotten pretty badly wounded. But enough of this topic...  
  
  
I just finished playing yet another game with Pippin, wizard's chess. I conjured up a chess set, and made it float between our horses. Eomer that what I did was really neat, and he told me so. He also said that I would be a great help during the battle because of the things that I could do with my wand.  
  
Anyway, Pippin and I played a few rounds of chess, with a couple of the soldiers taking bets on who would win (I won 6 times. Pippin won 4 times.).  
  
  
I need to go, for it is time to rest.  
  
Happy New Year, everyone!!!! :-) 


	47. March 26

Happy New Year!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
March 26  
  
I have very good news! The Ring has been destroyed! I will tell you all about it, starting from the beginning.  
  
Yesterday, the host of Minas Tirith reached the Black Gate of Mordor. It was very creepy, being there. It hardly even looked like it was daytime, because the sky was pretty dark, like the evening sky. I could barley see Mount Doom in the distance, spouting up fire.  
  
Anyway, we had been waiting at the Black Gate for sometime. The host of Minas Tirith was about to turn away and head back, but then the Black Gate opened. Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragon, and I were at the front of the host, so we got a good look at the person who came out of the Gate. He was all dressed in black, and I was reminded of the Ringwraiths.  
  
"Who is it that knocks at the gates of Mordor?" said a cold voice.  
  
"It is the host of Minas Tirith," Aragorn answered. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn pointed to Gandalf, "This is Gandalf," he said. "And this is Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, and Harry Potter," Aragorn said, pointing to each one of us in turn.  
  
"Ah, I thought so," it occured to me that I had heard that same voice before, but I couldn't place it. "Well, I have some things here that might interest you." And he, the person, or whatever, gave to Gandalf a sword, an elven cloak, and Frodo's mithril mail shirt!  
  
Pippin gasped. Aragorn looked troubled, and so did Legolas and Gimli. Gandalf didn't have any expression on his face as he took the items. I was quite shocked and saddened, for I thought that Frodo and Sam had been captured, or worse.   
  
Then, I don't know why I did it, but seeing SamÕs and Frodo's things like that, and me thinking that they had been captured just made me SO angry that before I knew what I was doing, I had leaped off of my horse, unsheathed my sword, and charged at the person in shadow.  
  
I could hear cries of dismay behind me, I heard Gandalf call me back, but I didn't listen. I just charged at the person in shadow, but unfortunatley he was ready for me.  
  
He pulled out his sword, and we fought. I noticed thousands of orcs and other creatures come pouring out of the Black Gates. I was nearly knocked down a few times, but I each time, I responded with such strength. I was pretty badly wounded near the end. My left arm was broken, and then I did my last deed. I took my sword with my right hand, raised it, then brought it plunging down into the person in shadow and killed him.  
  
Then something amazing happened. Eagles had come to help us! It was very weird. Then an extremley bright light came forth, and everything that had been made with the dark power crumbled and fell to ruin. I heard Gandalf shout something out.  
  
"THE DOMINION OF SAURON IS OVER!" he yelled, "FRODO HAS COMPLETED HIS JOURNEY!" Then Gandalf leaped onto the back of one of the eagles and took off towards Mount Doom, which was slowly being destroyed, with another eagle following him.  
  
Now I am at a place called Ithillien. My is broken and in a sling, but I can deal with that. Frodo and Sam are with us again, and I can say that I am extremley happy to see them. I must go now, for a celebration in honor of Sam and Frodo is about to begin. 


	48. May 1

Danny-DaWriter= Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my story! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
May 1  
  
I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long, it's just that I've been so busy! I'll update you on everything that I can.  
  
I am in a city called Minas Tirith. My arm is still broken and in a sling. Apparently it had been broken quite badly, I just didn't feel the pain because of the shock, and because I had the battle to worry about. Anyway, Eowyn got married to Faramir, and Aragorn was crowned the King of Gondor. He also got married to Arwen, who happens to be an Elf.  
  
Theoden's funeral is in a few days, and then after his funeral I'm going to be going back home. Gandalf found me wandering around Minas Tirith yesterday and told me the news.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh! Hello Gandalf," I said.  
  
"I have some good news for you," Gandalf said to me.  
  
"Really? Did you find a way to heal my arm?" I said, "It still hurts a little," I added quietly.  
  
"Your arm still hurts? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do about that, however, you should probably have Aragorn look at your arm. But that's not why I was looking for you."  
  
"Then why were you looking for me?"  
  
"To tell you that I had good news for you: that I have found a way in which you can return back to your home."  
  
I was very happy when I heard this news. "Really? When can I go home?"  
  
"Theoden's funeral is in five days, which is on the sixth. We will have to travel to Edoras for his funeral, and then on the ninth of this month, you will be able to return home."  
  
"Ok, but I'll miss you all a lot when I go back." Gandalf didn't say anything, so I continued on. "I mean, I've had such I great time here, I've grown really close to those who were in the Fellowship, especially Merry."  
  
"But you still have eight days here, so why don't you try and make the most of it?" Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I should," I said.  
  
Suddenly I saw Merry walking towards us.  
  
"Hey Harry!" he said when he reached us.  
  
"Hello, Merry," I said.  
  
"How's your arm doing?"  
  
"It still hurts a little, but I can deal with that," I replied.  
  
"Well, Harry," said Gandalf, "I must be going now. The King Aragorn said he wanted to have a word with me. Good bye for now," he said, and was off.  
  
I turned to Merry, "Where's the other hobbits?" I said.  
  
"They're wandering around this city looking for you. They want you to do some more magic for them," Merry replied.  
  
"Oh, ok," I said, "Well, let's search for them." And with that, Merry and I started our search for Frodo, Sam, and Pippin. 


	49. May 8

Danny-DaWriter= Thanks for your review! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings  
  
May 8  
  
As you know, Theoden's funeral was two days ago, on the sixth. I thought it was depressing, because it brought back memories. The memory of Cedric getting killed right before my eyes. Sirius falling through the veil right before my eyes. It was this, more than anything else, that made me cry as much as I did at the funeral. I mean, King Theoden was almost like a father to me, even though I hadn't known him for very long. Even now, just thinking about it, I get tears in my eyes.   
  
After the funeral, I went up to Eowyn, who still looked kinda sad.  
  
"Eowyn?"  
  
"Oh, hello Harry," she said as she wiped a tear away.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked.  
  
Eowyn didn't saying, but sat down and started crying again. I sat down next to her.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. I mean, Theoden was like a father to me too, ever though I knew him for a short time. I lost my godfather just a few months ago, and even though I still cry about it every now and then, I know that when I die, I'll get to see him again, just like when you leave this world, you'll get to see your uncle again.Ó  
  
Eowyn stopped crying. "You're a great comfort, Harry."  
  
At this moment Faramir came up to us.  
  
"You all right, you two?" he said.  
  
"Yes," replied Eowyn, getting up to join her husband.  
  
"Thank you for comforting her," said Faramir.  
  
"You're welcome," I replied, and then Faramir and Eowyn walked away.  
  
  
Now that I've told you about the funeral, I have some somewhat better news. I'm going home tomorrow, though now I don't really want to. Gandalf, however says I must, but he did say I could keep my sword, bow and arrow, and armor, and my elven clothes. I suppose that's a good thing.   
  
My badly broken arm still hurts, so today I took it to Aragorn to see if there was something he could do about it. He put some of the athelas, or kingsfoil, on my arm, and that lessened the pain, though now my arm is beginning to hurt again. Oh well, when I get back home, I can always go to Madame Pomfrey and have her fix it up. 


	50. October 6, 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
  
May 9...or should I say October 6, 1998?  
  
This morning, while I was still at Edoras, I got myself ready to go home. I put my regular clothes on, and I put my Elvish clothes, my Evlish cloak, my sword in its sheath, my bow and arrow, and my armor in my bag (I'm really glad that Gandalf said I could keep the things that I got while I was in that world), and I went outside to Gandalf, so I could come home. When I got to him, I saw that there were quite a few people there to see me off: Gandalf, of course, and Aragorn and Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir.  
  
I looked down at my feet, then at everyone who had come to see me off.   
  
"I'm really going to miss you all, because I've had such a good time here," I said.  
  
"We'll miss you too, Harry," said Arwen, "But before you go, we have some gifts to give you to remember us by." Arwen brought out a silver pendant with crystal jewels on a silver chain and put it around my neck (remember, my arm was broken). "Whenever you need comfort, whether it be pain or a loss, this will help you."  
  
"Thank you," I said, and I hugged her and Aragorn, "I'll need it."  
  
"Harry?" said Eowyn. I turned around. "Take this horn of Rohan. Blow it whenever you are at need, and help will come."  
  
"Thank you," I said, and hugged her.  
  
When I had hugged everyone, and when I had put the horn in my bag, Gandalf spoke.  
  
"Harry," he said, "it is time."  
  
I went over to Gandalf.  
  
"Hold onto the pendant," he said. I took hold of the pendant on the silver chain, and gripped it tight.  
  
Gandalf took his staff, said a few words in Elvish, a kind of incantaion, I guess, and brought his staff down on the ground. There was a blinding flash of light, and I fell down. When I got up, however, I didn't see Gandalf, or Edoras, for that matter, but what I saw was Hermione, Ron, and Natalie! My mouth opened in surprise, and so did Hermione's.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, what happened to your arm?" said Ron in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said, then I remembered that my arm was broken and in a sling.  
  
"One second you don't have your arm in a sling, then the next second a sling suddenly appears on your arm!"  
  
"About that..." I began, but then Hermione inturrupted.  
  
"Harry, you should go to Madame Pomfrey, we'll go with you, and after wards, you can tell us all about how your arm came to be in a sling in a split second."  
  
"What about Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Harry, you're more important than a trip to Hogsmead," said Natalie. I smiled at her, and we went back up to the castle and when we got there, we headed to the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey luckily didn't ask any questions about my arm. She was able to heal it right away  
  
After I had my arm healed, and Hermione, Ron, Natalie, and I went to the common and found a secluded spot where I could tell them of my adventures. We headed over to the spot and sat down.  
  
"Explanation, Harry," said Hermione. I didn't need to ask what Hermione meant.  
  
I told Hermione, Ron, and Natalie about my adventures. About the time-turner, about how when I tripped, the time turner broke, and I found myself face to face with my dad and Sirius. I told them about my time at Hogwarts with my dad, and I told them about being in the library one day, ahving a book fall on me, and how I found myself in Middle-Earth, and then I told them about all my adventures in Middle-Earth, and finally I reached the end of my story, when I had looked again onto my friends.  
  
"Wow," said Ron, "That's definetley a story to tell your parents."  
  
"Ron, my parents are dead, remember?"  
  
"No they're not," said Ron.  
  
"Besides, how could they be?" Hermion said, "Your dad's the DADA teacher, and your mum's the librarian."  
  
I then realized that by going back time, I had somehow altered some things in the future, which could only mean...  
  
"Is Voldemort alive?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" said Ron.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said, but then I remembered that I had killed the Mouth of Sauron. A sudden realized dawned on me that the Mouth of Sauron was the future Voldemort, and that when I killed him, I had unintentionally altered the course of history! Quickly I said, "Hermione, give me your mirror."   
  
Hermione handed me her mirror, and I looked at it. My scar was gone.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
I'd like to say thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! I've started writing another story, It's called A New Beginning, thought the title's subject to change. Here's the link to it: https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1671322&time=1073179780 


End file.
